Where Happiness Comes Alive
by SummerWinter440
Summary: 1st fanfic SummerWinter


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:Winter and Summer

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Chanyeol

rated :T(GS)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku selama 14tahun dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋthis is GS

HAPPYREADING

salam HunHan

"Lulu sayang,ayo cepat bangun!ini sudah sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Iya _ge_..Sebentar!"

Luhan Side

Annyeong namaku Xi Luhan aku Yeoja berumur 17 yeoja berdarah China,yang tinggal di Korea bersama _gege_ ya nama _gege_ ku adalah Xi ChanLie tetapi disini ia biasa dipanggil ChanYeol,dia adalah CEO muda,keren bukan?Orangtuaku tinggal di China,aku tinggal di Korea karena ingin menemani _gege_ OH Sehun adalah teman kecilku,ia adalah anak teman _baba_ dan _mama_ ,anak dari keluarga orang bilang kami serasi iya dulu saat di China rumah kami hanya berjarak 2 karena urusan bisnis,keluarga OH harus pindah ke disini rumah Sehun hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahku. Kini Sehun berada ditingkat akhir senior 1 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Normal POV

"Annyeong Sehunnah,bagaimana kabar OH _ahjussi_?"Tanya ChanYeol

"Baik hyung"Jawab Sehun sopan

"Selamat pagi _ge_ ,selamat pagi Sehun"Sapa Luhan

"Selamat pagi Lu"Kata Chanyeol,Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Sehun ayo berangkat nanti kita bisa telat! _Ppalli_ Hunnah"Mata Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun

"Ne ne ne!..Kami berangkat dulu _hyung_ ,sampai jumpa!"Kata Sehun sopan

"Hati-hati dijalan,kalian belajarlah yang benar"Jawab Chanyeol

"ne _hyung_ /iya _ge_ ~"Jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Sehun side

"Lu,ayo pakai Helmnya"Kataku sambil memasangkan helm dikepalanya

"Gomawo Sehun saranghae "Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya

"Hmm.."Ujarku

Kami memang selalu mengumbar kata sayang,tetapi itu hanya sebatas sahabat kegiatanku setiap pagi berangkat sekolah bersama sangat berterimakasih kepada motorku ini,karena dia setiap hari aku pasti dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Lu berpeganglah yang kuat"Kataku sambil melajukan motor sportku dengan kecepatan tinggi

Normal Pov

at SM Academy

"Turunlah Lu,ini sudah hanya diam saja?"Ujar Sehun

"Nanti saja Hunnah,aku suka kalau dibonceng olehmu"Jawab Luhan masih sambil memeluk raut wajah Sehun sangat terlihat jelas,pipinya pun terlihat merona

"Ayolah Lu,jangan bertindak konyol nanti kita bisa terlambat!"Rajuk Sehun

akhirnya Luhan turun dari motor,dengan muka ditekuk

"Ayolah Lu jangan marah seperti ini?sepulang sekolah kita bisa pulang bersama Lu..ne?"Rayu Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan

" _Arraseo_..tapi sepulang sekolah kau harus menjemputku di didepan kelasku !" Jawab Luhan

"Pasti..sampai bertemu nanti,belajarlah yang baik"kata Sehun tersenyum pasti,dan mengusap kepala Luhan sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tepat waktu Sehun!Sepulang Sekolah!"Teriak Luhan

"Ne Tuan Putri,saranghae Lu"Jawab Sehun jahil sambil membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nado Sehunnah"Lirih Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil

Sehun side

Itulah yang aku sukai dari Luhan,ia selalu bertingkah manja kepadaku sukses membuat kerja jantungku dua kali lebih cepat dan membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. Aku sudah mengenal luhan,sejak ia tau segala sifatnya .Aku belum pernah mengutarakan perasaanku aku masih ragu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada takut Luhan akan berpaling dariku,emm..lebih tepatnya menjauhiku maka dari itu biarkan aku dan Tuhan yang _namja_ aku memang tidak _gentle_ ,tapi ini urusan hati maka matalah yang lebih banyak kalau sudah saatnya,aku akan menyatakan pada Luhan.

Normal pov

"Pagi sehunnah,bagaimana sudah menyatakan padanya?"Ujar JongIn sambil tersenyum

"Belum,ini belum saatnya"Jawab Sehun enteng

"Kau selalu mengatakan ini bukan saat yang tepat,jadi kapan saat yang tepat?"Ucap Jongin Serius

"Nanti,Jika sudah waktunya "Jawab Sehun datar

"Hmm... _arraseo_.Dasar keras kepala" Jawab Jongin sambil berlalu duduk ke bangkunya

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai,sehun nampak terlihat gelisah memikirkan perkataan jongin takut luhannya diambil orang lain sehun tidak mau itu tidak akan melepaskan Luhan begitu saja.

Seiring waktu berlalu tak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang buru-buru merapikan alat tulisnya dan mulai beranjak.

"Ya! sehunnah,mau kemana?kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku latihan dance?"Ucap Jongin sambil menyeret Sehun ke ruang dance

"Ayolah sehun cepat sedikit"Rajuk Jongin

"Jongin tunggu tunggu aku tidak bisa"Elak Sehun

"Tidak bisa apa lagi?"Tanya Jongin tak sabaran

"Hmmm,mian aku ada urusan sangat penting Jonginnah"Jelas Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Luhan?ah ya sudah,cepat sana pergi dasar tidak setia kawan"Kata Jongin sambil mengusir Sehun

"Mian jonginnah Mianhe.."Ucap Sehun sambil memohon mohon

"Ne ne ne!ya sudah sana pergi..sebelum Luhan diambil orang"Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil

" _Gomawo_ jonginnah,jeongmal _gomawoyo_. _Saranghae_ kekeke"Jawab Sehun sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Dasar albino menjijikan"Balas Jongin.

Normal Pov

Saat jam pelajaran terakhir Luhan terlihat ia melirik luar kelasnya,tetapi ia tidak menemukan Sehunnya tidak mau Luhan kembali fokus pada ini Luhan tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu menunggu sekitar 5 menit ,dari kejauhan nampaklah Sehun yang tengah berlari kearah Luhan.

"Sehunnie kau terlambat 5menit!"Teriak Luhan kesal yang bergema dikoridor

"Mianhe Lu,tapi aku baru telat 5 menit bukan 5tahun"Tukas Sehun

"Bertahun-tahun pun aku tetap menunggumu"Lirih Luhan

yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

" Ada Apa Lu?"Tanya Sehun

"Ani ani,Kajja Sehunnah..aku ingin dibonceng olehmu lagi"Jawab Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun,sambil mengapit lengan tangan Sehun.

"Sehunnie bisakah kita mampir ke Kedai BubbleTea dulu?"Tanya Luhan imut

"Hmm..."Jawab Sehun sambil membenarkan letak helm Luhan

"Yeay! _Gomawo_ Sehunnie _saranghae_ "Girang Luhan

"Hng _nado_ "Jawab Sehun datar.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tak henti-hentinya memeluk Sehun,Sehun yg diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi malu..

Ia merasa ribuan kupu kupu berterbangan Sehun berusaha tetap fokus mengendarai salah-salah ia menabrak pejalan kaki yang ada dan merenggut korban tak mau membuat kesan buruk didepan dikedai BubbleTea,mereka pun memesan BubbleTea seperti biasanya.

"Lu,tunggu disini ne..biar aku yg memesankannya"Ujar Sehun

"Uhumm"Luhan mengangguk imut

" _Ahjumma_ tolong berikan aku 1 TaroBubbleTea dan 1 ChocoBubbleTea"Ujar Sehun sopan

"Ah ye"Jawab ahjumma penjual BubbleTea

Setelah beberapa manit menunggu,akhirnya Sehun datang dengan membawa BubbleTea pesanan mereka

"Ini Lu,untukmu"Ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan TaroBubbleTea kesukaan Luhan

"Ah,gomawo"Jawab Luhan girang

"Ne,Lu mian aku sehabis ini ada latihan menembak,karena 4 hari lagi aku akan ada kejuaraan kita tidak bisa berlama-lama habiskan Itu,lalu akanku antar kau pulang"Ucap Sehun meminum BubbleTeanya sambil memandangi Luhan

"Hm..."Jawab Luhan tanpa memperhatikan Sehun,karena terlalu sibuk dengan BubbleTeanya.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai dirumah Luhan,Luhan langsung Turun dari Motor Sehun

"Cepat masuk dan perlu bantuan hubungi aku arra?!"Titah Sehun

"Eum...jangan terlalu lelah ya Sehunnie..hati hati dijalan"Jawab Luhan

"Ne..aku pergi dulu, _saranghae_ Lu"Jawab Sehun sambil mengusap surai Luhan lembut

" _Nado_ ~"Ucap Luhan pasrah sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh

Luhan Room

Kini Luhan sendirian ia bingung harus melakukan apa,karena biasanya jika sedang bosan ia akan mengajak Sehun untuk menonton film dirumahnya hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

Akhirnya Luhan beralih memainkan SmartPhone miliknya,Luhan memilih untuk melihat-lihat akun SNSmiliknya.

Luhan's side

Inilah kegiatanku,jika sedang tidak bersama akun SNSmiliknya. _IGEmwoya_?!Aku tidak mengerti?aku memang sudah jarang untuk membuka akun aku tau,ia jarang sekali untuk membuka mengapa sekarang isi SNSnya menjadi seperti ini?sejak kapan ia menjadi lelaki romantis?

•SehunOH•

`Banyak hal yang tak terduga,kaulah salah satunya` °3h ago

•SehunOH•

`Rentetan kalimat,yang tidak bisa kuucapkan`°5d ago

•SehunOH•

`Aku selalu jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat bersamamu` °10d ago

•SehunOH•

`Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh padamu`°15d ago

tunggu tunggu bukannya 3 jam yang lalu aku bersamanya?jadi yang ia maksud adalah aku?

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Comment untuknya.

•SehunOH•

`Banyak hal yang tak terduga,kaulah salah satunya` °3h ago

•XiaoLu•

SehunOH Tak terduga?jadi siapa maksudmu?aku tidak mengerti yg satu ini'?'by the way cepatlah kembali aku sudah b.o.s.a.n^^

-sent-

Setelah beberapa menit menuggu akhirnya aku mendapat balasan darinya.

drt drt~

•SehunOH•

XiaoLu Bukan siapa siapa Lu,Ne aku akan segera kembali

jawaban Sehun membuatku penasaran.

Sehun's Side

Kulihat jam dindingku -pukul **07:50** pmKST-akhirnya setelah seharian beraktifitas diluar,sekarang aku bisa menyentuh kasur tidak nyaman,kini tubuhku penuh dengan mandi akan lebih segar.

Setelah 15menit,ah..segarnyaa...

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?apakah aku harus menghubunginya?okey Sehun ini HARUS

to:XiaoLu

subject:sedang apa?

Hai..Lu sedang apa?apakah aku mengganggumu?

drt drt~

from:XiaoLu

Sedang mengerjakan Tugas...kau tidak menggangguku...bagaimana dengamu?

to:XiaoLu

Perlu bantuan?saat ini aku tengah memikirkan rusa peliharaanku _keke_

-sent-

Luhan's side

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Perlu bantuan?Saat ini aku tengah memikirkan Rusa peliharaanku keke

to:oohsehun

Yak!Rusa peliharaan katamu?!Jadi PRnya adalah 'apa yg dilakukan Oh Sehun jika Xi Luhan sedang dalam keBOSANAN?!

-sent-

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Mian aku hanya bercanda Lu Hm..yang dilakukan Oh Sehun adalah segera pergi ketempat dimana Xi Luhan berada :D

to:oohsehun

Haha pintar...cepatlah kemari,bawa buku pelajaranmu sekalian...kita belajar bersama ok?

-sent-

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Ne Tuan Putri...Oh Sehun akan segera kesana keke~

Normal POV

Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan menaiki tangga rumah Luhan dengan terburu-buru .Kini Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang bergambarkan Hello Kitty mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan,tetapi nihil tidak ada respon sama ia berinisiatif untuk masuk kekamar naas yang Sehun dapati hanyalah sebuah kamar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi Luhan,tandanya sang pemilik kamar ini sedang berada di dalam kamar Sehun memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang milik sedang menunggu,tiba tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi.

` _Gakkeumssik nado moreuge jjajeuggina neoreul hyanghan mameunbyeonhaji anhanneunde hoksi naega isanghan geolkka~` {SOME}_

Yang bertuliskan IncomingCall. " _ChanLieGe_ "

Sehun pun mengangkat panggilan itu

" _Yeoboseo_ , _hyung_..."Kata Sehun

"Ah _yeoboseo_ Sehunnah...Kemana Luhan?"Tanya ChanYeol ramah

"Ia sedang di Kamar mandi _hyung_ ,ada yang ingin di sampaikan _hyung_?"Tanya Sehun

"Ah ne...tolong sampaikan padanya,bahwa malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena ada urusan mendadak dan aku harus segera ke Milan... jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menginap dirumah sekalian menjaga Luhan..emm kurang lebih dua malam...bagaimana?"Pinta ChanYeol pada Sehun

"Ah ye _hyung_...nanti aku sampaikan padanya..Hati hati _hyung_ "Jawab Sehun sesopan mungkin

"Terimakasih Sehunnah...Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan"Ujar ChanYeol

"Ye, _hyung_ "Jawab sehun

~bip~

Seiring dengan terputusnya sambungan telpon,terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampilkan seorang Xi Luhan yang mengenakan kaos putih polos celana pendek dan tidak lupa dengan keadaan rambut basah tergerai.

"Hai Sehunnah,sejak kapan disini?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk

"Mungkin sejak 5 menit yang lalu...ah ya tadi Chanyeol _hyung_ menelpon,katanya ia ada urusan mendadak dan harus ke Milan jadi tidak bisa pulang selama kurang lebih dua malam...dan aku diminta untuk menginap disini"Ujar Sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan ChanYeol tadi lewat telpon

"Milan?Ah ya sudah tak apa...yang penting aku tidak kesepian kekeke"Jawab Luhan enteng

`Hening`

Itulah keadaan saat ini...mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing Sehun tengah membaca buku pelajaran yang ia bawa tadi,sedangkan Luhan...

Ia malah sibuk mengganggu Sehun dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan membuka suara membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Emm..Sehunnie besok kau ada acara tidak?Besok hari minggukan?"Tanya Luhan

"Ada,besok pagi jam 10 sampai jam 12 aku ada kelas tambahan setiap hari Lu aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu"Jawab Sehun masih sambil membaca buku pelajarannya

" _Gwenchana_ Sehunnie,lagi pula kaukan sudah tingkat akhir jadi harus lebih banyak belajar..Fighting Oh Sehun!"Ujar Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul **23:00** pm tetapi Sehun belum juga masih berkutat dengan buku buku dengan Luhan,ia kini sudah tertidur pulas sedari tadi dengan posisi yang sama,masih setia memeluk pinggang melihat Luhan sudah tertidur Sehun pun meletakkan buku-bukunya di nakas,disamping tempat tidur bergerak perlahan agar Luhan tidak terbangun,sambil membenarkan letak bantal yang ada dikepala mencium kening Luhan,hanya sebentar tapi penuh dengan kelembutan.

" _Jaljayo_ Lu,hal yang tak terduga itu adalah dirimu.. _saranghae_ "

Setelah itu ia bergegas tidur menyusul Luhan ke dunia mimipi.

Cahaya Matahari menelusup melalui celah celah selimut lembut nan hangat seorang _yeoja_ menggeliat tak nyaman,mata indahnya perlahan terbuka membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina tersenyum saat mendapati seorang pangeran yang tengah tertidur pulas menghadap tepat ke akui Sehun memang _namja_ yang perilaku,cara berpakaian,kepintarannya dan masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mendambakannya,walau begitu Sehun tidak pernah mengalihkan hatinya kepada _yeoja_ lain,dimata Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan adalah pahatan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

"OH Sehun sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"Bisik Luhan

Dengan memberanikan dirinya,sebuah kecupan lembut pun mendarat di bibir tipis itu luhan beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya _namja_ itu sudah lebih dulu bangun,jauh sebelum Luhan pertanyaan Luhan yang tadi,Sehun juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan yang jelas Sehun akan membuat Luhan menjadi adalah sebuah keharusan bagi hidup seorang OH Luhan keluar kamar mandi,ia melihat Sehun masih 'tertidur' dengan posisi yang sama,Luhan pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil membangunkan Sehun

"Sehun bangunlah..ini sudah pukul kau ada kelas tambahan?"Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun yang mengeluarkan bau Khas seorang Oh Sehun

"Engh..5 menit lagi Lu"Jawab Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun 'tidur'.

"Baiklah aku akan turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan hanya 5 itu kau harus mandi dan sarapan,arra?"Kata Luhan sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk beberapa menit kemudian Sehun berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang ia Sehun terlihat lebih segar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Sehunnah kemari,aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"Perintah Luhan sambil meletakkan sarapan mereka dimeja makan,Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Lu setelah ini apa kegiatanmu?"Tanya Sehun sambil menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Menunggumu pulang kerumah mungkin,kurasa hanya itu"Jawab Luhan tenang

Sehun dan Luhan sarapan dengan tenang pagi itu...Walaupun Luhan tidak jago dalam hal memasak,bagaimanapun hasilnya Sehun akan memakannya dan tetap menjuluki masakan Luhan adalah masakan yang paling enak yang pernah ia makan setelah Eommanya.

"Ehm ok,aku sudah berangkat dulu ne?Hati hati dirumah kunci pintu saat aku tak ada _arra_?"Titah Sehun

"Ayay captain! "Jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Sehun's side

"Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_."Pamitku

"Sehun tunggu!"Panggil Luhan padaku

"Rambutmu belum rapi."Ujarnya sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutku,kulihat Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan sejujurnya aku bahagia saat merasakan kalau kami seperti pasangan,tapi nyatanya mencuri sedikit kecupan darinya.

Oh GOD Luhan MEMBALASnya

1detik...

2detik...

3detik...

4detik...

5detik...

Aku langsung melepaskan ciumanku darinya.

"Sudah ya Lu,nanti aku bisa terlambat"Jelasku padanya,bisa kulihat jelas rona merah dipipinya.

"N ne,hati-hati Sehun."Jawabnya terbata tanpa memandangku,aigoo manisnya Luhan saat seperti ini.

A _h sungguh hari yang indah_...

Luhan's Side

Kunci pintu sudah,membereskan kamarku sudah,mencuci peralatan bekas sarapan sudah...Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?

Ahh aku punya ide,kubuka dan SNSku. _OMO_! Sehun baru saja memperbarui statusnya

•SehunOH•

'Aku melakukan itu sudah dengan pertimbangan yang halnya dengan perasaan ini~'°6m

Apakah Sehun menyukaiku,ahhh tapi rasanya tidak Lu kau juga harus mengganti statusmu hari ini!terlalu berlebihan memang,tapi aku harap dengan ini Sehun bisa mengerti perasaanku.

•Xiaolu•

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi salah?Tapi rasanya tidak :/' °1sec

Normal POV

Sudah 3 jam Sehun meninggalkan Luhan telah terbangun dari mungkin adalah salah satu efek samping dari melirik jam yang berada dinakasnya jam 12.50,begitulah yang tertulis pada benda kecil berbentuk persegi meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya,lalu menekan _'Speed Dial 1'_

" _Yeoboseo_..Sehun kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir pukul 1"Tanya Luhan dengan suara serak

" _Yeoboseo_ Lu aku sedang-"Jawab Sehun terputus

(Siapa sehunnah?")Tanya yeoja diluar sana

"Sehun kau sedang bersama SIAPA?"Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'siapa'

"Aku sedang bersama Song akan mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu,setelah itu aku akan segera kem-"

tut tut tut~

Ucap Sehun terputus,karena Luhan terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan teleponya.

Normal POV

"Aku sedang bersama Song akan mengantarnya pulang terlebih dahulu,setelah itu aku akan segera kem-"

"Halo Lu lu lu?"Panggil Sehun panik

"Ada apa Sehunnah?"Tanya SongQian

"Ah itu Luhan tiba-tiba memutus sambungan teleponnya"Jawab Sehun terlihat bingung

"Luhan?Wah pasti ia cemburu karena 'pangerannya' sedang bersama Yeoja lain.. _Aigoo_ lucunya"Ucap SongQian sumringah.

"Sudahlah Sehunnah aku bisa pulang sendiri,kau pulanglah kasihan Luhan sudah menunggumu"Saran SongQian

"Gwenchana,cepatlah naik agar aku cepat kembali"Sahut Sehun datar seperti biasanya

"Keras Sehunnah...Tambah kecepatannya kasihan Luhan sendirian"Ujar SongQian sambil memukul Helm yang Sehun kenakan.

Kini Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang,SongQian juga sudah sampai dengan selamat memacu motornya dengan Kecepatan diatas dirumah,Sehun buru-buru memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumah memasuki rumah, Sehun mendapati Luhan di ruang keluarga sedang menonton TV dengan wajah datar sambil memeluk boneka 'Bambi'pemberiannya.

"Hai Lu ada apa?mengapa memutus sambungan teleponnya"Tanya Sehun hati-hati,ia tahu Luhan sekarang tidak dalam 'mood' yang mengapa jika berhubungan dengan yeoja bernama SongQian itu Luhan pasti akan menjadi 'Aneh' menurut Sehun.

Hening itulah jawaban Luhan

"Lu?Luhan?"Tanya Sehun

"-" Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan,ia masih setia menatap layar TV dengan wajah datarnya.

"Luhaaan~Lulu XiLuhannn"Sehun mulai kebingungan dengan tingkah Luhan

"-" Masih tak ada jawaban lagi

"Lu aku sedang berbicara denganmu,jadi tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara"Ucap Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Bicaralah pada semut didinding itu!"Jawab Luhan ketus

"Deer Ayolah XiaoLu,ada apa?bicaralah~"

"Sana pergilah dengan 'kekasihmu' itu"racau Luhan

"Eyy~Jadi Rusa Kecilku ini sedang cemburu karena aku pulang bersama Song-"

"Stoopp! jangan sebut nama itu,dan satu lagi aku tidak cemburu padamu ataupun yeoja itu"Sergah Luhan cepat

"Ah begitu rupanya,ya sudahlah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kerumah SongQian Ne...Soalnya aku tadi belum selesai belajarnya"Pancing Sehun jahil

"YA!YA!YA! Oh Sehun tetap disitu,jika kau berani melangkahkan kakimu dari rumah ini aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"Ancam Luhan

"Oke oke baiklah,jadi sebenarnya ada apa?ceritakan padaku" Tanya Sehun sambil merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Satu aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan'nya' dan yang kedua aku sangat tidak suka,jika kau membonceng yeoja lain selain AKU dimotor kita itu"Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun erat

"'Motor kita'?"Ulang Sehun sambil tertawa kencang

"Maksudku motormu!"Jawab Luhan cepat

" _Aigoo_ ,Rusaku ini pencemburu rupanya"Jawab Sehun terkekeh

"Sehuuun~aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"Rajuk Luhan sambil menjambak rambut Sehun

"YA!YA!Baiklah baiklah,Lu tatap aku,aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kita mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ingat itu"Ujar Sehun serius sambil melepaskan cengkraman Luhan pada rambutnya.

"Sehun aku menyayangi mu"Jawab Luhan lesu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun

"Aku juga menyayangimu Lu"Jawab Sehun sambil melonggarkan pelukan Luhan dan menatap dalam mata Rusa Kecilnya.

Kini Luhan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan

Chu ~

sebuah benda lembut menempel dengan indah di bibir tipis Sehun hanya terdiam mematung karena terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan perbuat,tapi kini Sehun perlahan Luhan tak tinggal diam,tangannya kini digunakan untuk membelai rahang tegas milik kiri Sehun terus menarik tengkuk luhan semakin memperdalam kanan Sehun pun juga tidak tinggal diam,tangan kekarnya kini menelusup kebalik kaos yang Luhan kenakan menari indah dipunggung mulus Luhan.

'Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kita mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing ingat itu'

Inilah yg terngiang dipikiran Luhan sekarangg,ia terlalu rapuh untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa faktanya mereka hanyalah sadar kini air mata Luhan sudah meluncur bebas di tidak ingin barpisah dengan Sehun,tapi ia mengerti bahwa pada dasarnya manusia memiliki garis takdir biarkan kehidupan mereka mengalir mengikuti melepaskan tautannya secara sepihak.

"Lu,mengapa menangis,apa aku salah lagi?"Tanya sehun bingung sambil mengusap titik-titik air mata dikedua pipi Luhan

"Ani..kau tidak salah,Aku masih belum siap jika kita berpisah nantinya."Jawab Luhan lesu

"Ya Lu aku mengerti,kita sudah belasan tahun hidup itu juga akan terasa sulit bagiku."Jawab Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Emm Sehun,maaf aku 'lancang' padamu ."Ujar Luhan tanpa menatap sehun sedikit hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

"Maaf aku juga sudah tidak sopan padamu."Ujar Sehun menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ah sudahlah Lu,jangan bersedih lagi"Kata Sehun mencairkan suasana.

Lalu Sehun mencium surai Luhan lembut.

"Emm..Lu apakah kau tidak merasa bosan seharian hanya berdiam diri dirumah?Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?"Tawar Sehun

" _Eoddiga_?"Tanya Luhan bingung

" _Mollayo_."Ujar Sehun muka Luhan tampak sedang berfikir

"Eyy~sudahlah jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, _kajja_!"Sahut Sehun seakan tau apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan sambil menyeret tangan Luhan.

" _Arasseo arraseo_ ,sekalian aku mau membeli kebutuhan kali ini biarkan aku yang mengemudi otteo?"Rayu Luhan dengan tatapan memelas

" _Arraseo_ , _kajja_ "Jawab Sehun yang akhirnya luluh dengan tatapan memelas Luhan.

Kali ini Luhanlah yang mengambil alih mobil Sport putih melesat membelah ramainya kota Seoul,inilah Luhan selalu mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas juga suka mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi,namun ia tidak pernah melebihi batas jika sedang mengendarai mobilnya,karena ia masih sayang Sehun menegur Luhan karna gaya mengemudinya,tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan sedikit mereka telah sampai disupermarket yang cukup terkenal,dan letaknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Sehunnah bisa kau kau bawakan trolly ini ?"

"Hmm.."Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya,dan mengambil alih trolly yang ada dipegangan Luhan.

"Lu apa yang kita perlukan?"Tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan

"Eum...sayuran,daging,buah,susu,bumbu dapur dan ice cream kurasa"Jawab Luhan enteng

"Jadi semua bahan makanan habis?"Tanya Sehun

"Eum.."Jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil

Saat Sehun sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan,tiba-tiba Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan membuat sehun bingung.

" _Waeyo_?"Tanya Sehun datar seperti biasanya

"Itu aku melihat teman 'hitam'mu sedang bersama seorang _yeoja_ "Cicit Luhan

"Hitam?JongIn maksudmu?"

"Eum,ne...itu dia"Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Disebelah mana?"Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Tadi ia sudah keluar dari sini."Jawab Luhan lagi

"Oh..ya ini semua sudah cukup?"Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kedalam trolly yang ia dorong

"Kurasa sudah..ayo ke kasir."

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan tengah memasukkan barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil Luhan,saat Sehun menyusun barang-barang belanjaannya tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Ada apa Lu?"Tanya sehun kaget

"Itu..itu Kyungsoo yang sedang bersama JongIn sunbae"Tunjuk Luhan tepat kesebrang jalan

"Kyungsoo _Nugu_?"Jawab Sehun

"Kyungsoo, _yeoja_ yang selalu bersamaku ketika berada di sekolah. _Yeoja_ yang bermata JongIn _sunbae_ tidak mempunyai _yeojachingu_ ,tapi itu apa?"Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah mungkin ini akan seru jika kita menyelidikinya"Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum miring

"Kupikir aku setuju denganmu kali ini Sehunnah"Jawab Luhan dengan seringai kecil yang terpatri diwajahnya

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada didalam mobil,kali ini Sehunlah yang mengambil alih mereka tengah mengikuti JongIn dan juga Kyungsoo ke mana pun mereka pergi.

"Namsan Tower?Tempat berkencan?Lumayan"Ujar Luhan

"Ayo Sehunnah kita turun"Ajak Luhan tak sabaran

" _Chakkaman_ Lu,pakailah ini"Kata Sehun sambill memakaikan topi hitam bertuliskan 'Freiknock' ke kepala Luhan

"Nah,ayo"Jawab sehun

Saat Luhan sedang serius menguntit JongIn dan Kyungsoo,tiba-tiba

'GREEPP'

Telapak tangan Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di telapak tangan halus nan mungil milik terkejut Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Diamlah,jangan hanya perlu ber'akting' menjadi sepasang kekasih disini"Jawab Sehun datar sambil berjalan lurus.

Seketika pipi Luhan merona hebat karena mendengar kata-kata 'sepasang kekasih' dari mulut Sehun.

Matahari telah bersembunyi,kini Bulanlah yang bertugas untuk menyinari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:30,sampai saat ini mereka masih setia dengan aktivitas baru mereka yaitu 'mari menguntit JongIn dan Kyungsoo'.Raut wajah Luhan sudah terlihat lelah,Sehun sedari tadi pun sudah mengajak Luhan Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap pergi mengikuti JongIn dan Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini pun Luhan heboh sendiri karena Karena baru saja melihat adegan dimana JongIn mencium pucuk kepala hanya pucuk kepala,tetapi Luhan malah yang melihat itu langsung menutupi mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu adegan dewasa,kau masih dibawah kau dilarang untuk melihatnya"Ujar Sehun dengan santai.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sehunnah,aku ini 17 tahun dan hari ini kita juga sudah melakukan yang lebih dari mereka"Kata Luhan merajuk sedikit berteriak,raut wajah Sehun terlihat dipipinya timbul warna merah itu timbul bukan karena cuaca sedang dingin ataupun panas,melainkan Sehun malu dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Lu,kecilkan suaramu itu nanti mereka melihat kita!"Protes Sehun sambil menjambak kecil rambut Luhan yang tergerai dengan indah.

JongSoo side

"Apakah kau mendengarnya _Oppa_?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mendengar apa?"Tanya JongIn balik

"Eum tadi kurasa aku mendengar nama 'Sehun'?"Jawab Kyungsoo ragu

"Kurasa kau benar"Ujar JongIn santai sambil menunjuk kursi diseberang pojok mereka dengan dagunya.

Sehun yang merasa tertangkap basah langsung mencium bibir Luhan lembut sangat pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Sehun's side

Sh*t mungkin mereka melihatku,ini adalah jalan satu-satunya,Tuhan bantu aku agar akal ini tetap bersamamu.

 _CHU~_

Manis,itulah aku rasa yang sama seperti tadi Luhan mulai gelisah,aku tau mungkin ia terkejut tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik karna hari ini adalah hari pertama diamana aku menodai Luhan dengan ciuman sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyentuh Luhan lebih dari sekedar memeluknya Tuhan iman yang sudah aku bangun selama ini hancur seketika.

"Diamlah,jangan banyak bergerak!Ini semua karenamu,ikuti saja permainanku"Gumamku disela ciuman kami.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai dalam,jujur aku mulai lupa daratan karna mendengar desahan-desahan indah yang mulai keluar dari bibir tolong aku takut lepas kendali,sesekali aku melirik ke arah JongIn ternyata ia sudah mulai beranjak dari kuputuskan untuk melepas tautan Luhan sedikit tidak bagaimana pun juga aku ini laki-laki,aku takut lepas kendali.

Luhan's side

"Kemana mereka?"Tanyaku sambil mengusap ujung bibirku yang basah karena saliva Sehun.

"Mungkin sudah pulang"Jawab Sehun datar -_-

What the he**!Menyebalkan,seakan akan-akan barusan tidak ada yang terjadi

"Yasudah ayo pulang ini sudah malam"Ajak Sehun sambil beranjak meninggalkanku dari tempat duduk kami.

"YA! _Chakkaman_ "Cegahku cepat sambil menarik tangannya,sampai-sampai Sehun terduduk kembali kebangkunya.

 _CHU_ ~

Kulumat bibir Sehun lebih dalam dari yang tak membalasku,aku tau ia sedang bingung,tepaksa aku sedikit mengigit bibir tipisnya..

'GREAT!Hahaha..Sesuai dengan harapan'tawaku dalam hati.'

Sehun pun Sehun mulai terbawa suasana,ia lebih ganas dari yang juga tidak mau kalah,sekarang aku mulai mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung.

"Lihatlah aku bukan anak kecil lagi,Tuanhh OH"Gumamku disela ciuman kami dengan sedikit desahan nakal pada kata 'Tuan OH'

Sial,Sehun sudah terbawa suasana. _Otteoke_?jari-jari panjang Sehun kini telah berpindah,mengusap-usap pahaku...Tuhan aku tidak tahan.

Kulepas ciuman kami secara sepihak,aku takut kehilangan akalku saat ini.

" _Kajja_ sudah malam"Ajakku santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kita sudah impas Oh Sehun..haha'tawaku dalam hati

Normal POV

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam,tenggelam pada pikiran mereka dirumah Luhan menurunkan semua barang belanjaan mereka yang berada dibagasi,lain dengan Sehun langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian Sehun sudah terlihat rapi mengenakan kaos putih dengan kerah 'V'neck dan celana training terbilang 'sempurna'.

"Sehunnah Sehunnah!"teriak Luhan dari arah dapur

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung lari menghampiri Luhan,karena pikiran negativenya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Ada apa lagi?Ini sudah malam jangan berteriak,nanti dikira tetangga terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada kita."Ujar Sehun tegas

"Ini semua Ice cream yang kita beli sudah meleleh"Jawab Luhan dengan muka cemberut sambil menunjuk semua kotak ice cream yang berada di atas meja dapur.

"Ya ampun Lu,itu hanya Ice cream mengapa harus berteriak?Besok kan kita bisa membelinya lagi sepulang usah berlebihan seperti itu"Bentak Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam

" _MIANHAE MIANHAE,_ tapi barusan kau juga berteriak"Teriak Luhan (lagi)

"Jangan berteriak lagi,suaramu itu cempreng"Sahut Sehun dari ruang keluarga.

Kini keadaan rumah Luhan sudah lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya.

-SKIP TIME-

`5:30am`

 _'KRINNNGGG_!'

Terdengar suara alarm yang menggema di kamar tidur yang merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm itu,langsung bangun dan terduduk untuk mengumpulkan seluruh bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh Sehun tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Lu,cepat bangun...Hari ini aku masuk lebih awal"Perintah Sehun sambil mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya.

"-"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon,Sehun pun duduk dipinggir kasur Luhan sambil menghembuskan napasnya kecil.

"Lu bangunlah..Ini sudah siang,atau kau ku tinggal"Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga , itulah yang Sehun rasakan khas seorang Xi Luhan,aroma yang membuatnya jatuh belum mandi aroma badan Luhan tetap sama.

"Enghh...Sehunnah kau berangkat saja duluan nanti aku menyusulmu... _Bye_ "Ujar Luhan masih dengan mata tertutup rapat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yasudah,aku berangkat Ne..Jangan terlalu siang berangkatnya nanti kau bisa terlambat.. _Annyeong_ "Ucap sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

"Ne.. _Bye_ ,Hati-hati dijalan"Jawab Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sebuah mobil Sport putih melaju dengan kecepatan penuh,didalamnya terlihat seorang _yeoja_ manis tengah terburu-buru karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul ... _yeoja_ manis itu adalah Xi Luhan,sesampainya di sekolah Luhan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus adalah kali kedua Luhan membawa mobilnya Sendiri jika tidak ada keperluan penting yang harus menggunakan mobil,Luhan tidak akan membawa Sehun tidak bisa mengantarnya pun,ia akan memilih menaiki Bus dari pada harus mengendarai mobilnya karena Luhan terlalu malas untuk melakukan musim dingin tiba pun Sehunlah yang akan membawa mobil sudah terlihat sangat sepi,yang artinya bahwa saat ini jam pelajaran sudah Luhan tengah berlari di koridor sekolahnya,sesampainya didepan kelas Luhan mencoba untuk masuk naas pagi ini Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Jung _Seosaengnim_ ,guru paling galak seantero sekolah.

Luhan's side

"Xi Luhan.."Panggil Jung Seosaengnim

'Sial'Rutukku dalam hati.

"Nne _seosaengnim_ "Jawab Luhan gugup

"Terlambat?"Tanya Jung Seosaengnim tenang,tapi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ne, _seosangnim_ "Jawabku (lagi)

"Angkat kakimu dari kelas ini dan bersihkan lapangan !"Ucap Jung Seosangnim tenang dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ne! _Seosaengnim_ "Jawabku dengan lantang.

Lapangan Utama katanya?Lapangan Utama?Mustahil lapangan itu sangatlah jauh dari kata kecil..Ya Tuhan,maafkanlah aku hukuman,tetapi jangan pagi Kyungsoo sedang terkikik, saja dia akan kubalas nanti.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan utama,sial kotor sekali tempat ada seorang namja yang sedang menyapu di lapangan,aku yakin dia juga murid disekolah ini karena ia memakai seragam yang sama dengaku.

Sehun's side

Bosan,pelajaran ini terasa angka memenuhi papan tulis kepalaku kearah jendela yang berada tepat di melihat sosok _yeoja_ kecilku sedang menyapu dilapangan ?Lapangan utama?Menyapu?Bersama Kris?! _Aigoo yeoja_ kecilku selalu saja tega aku melihatnya,menyapu lapangan seluas mengapa disaat seperti ini Kris lah yang berada disana?!Seharusnya akulah yang berada disana.

"Oh Sehun,apa yang kau lihat?Ingin membantu Kris juga?"Tanya Kim Seosaengnim

" _Aniyo,Jeoseonghamnida seosaengnim_ "Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Luhan's side

Ya tuhan ini sekolah atau tempat pembuangan sampah?Mengapa sampahnya sebanyak ini...

'psst psst'

Kutolehkan kepalaku,karena ada suara yang membuatku tidak fokus.

 _"Wae?!"_ Jawabku ketus

"Ah mian,aku mengganggumu ya? _Mianhae_ "Jawab namja disebrang sana

 _Chakkaman_ ,bukankah ini suara...

"Ah Kris _Sunbaenim,mianhae mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo_ aku tidak tau kalau itu Kris _Sunbae_ "Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Tidak apa,mengapa kau disini Lu?"Tanyanya padaku

"Tadi aku terlambat _sunbae_ ,dan beruntung sekali di kelasku sedang ada Jung _seosaengnim_ "Jawabku sambil terkekeh

"Ah Jung _seosaengnim_ "Jawab Kris sunbae sambil menganguk nganguk

"Bagaimana dengan _sunbae_?Mengapa _sunbae_ berada disini?"Tanyaku sesopan mungkin

"Aku?Aku lupa mengerjakan PR dari Kim _Seosaengnim_..hehe"Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini sebelum matahari tinggi"Ajak Kris _sunbae_

"Ne _sunbae_ "Jawabku

Normal POV

'KRINGGGGGG'

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi berasamaan dengan selesainya hukuman Kris dan juga Luhan

 _"Kajja_ ke kantin,aku akan meneraktirmu"Ajak kris sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Tapi sunb-"Jawab Luhan terputus

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan"Ujar Kris tegas,kini Luhan dan Kris sudah berada memilih tempat duduk yang berada di paling pojok kantin.

"Ehm Luhan apakah aku boleh bertanya?"Tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuyarkan keheningan

"Ne silahkan _sunbae_ ,ada apa?"Jawab Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi Kris beli

"Apakah Oh Sehun itu _namjachingumu_?"Tanya kris selembut mungkin

'uhuk uhuk'

"Eh?maaf Lu..Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"Tanya Kris khawatir sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan

"Tidak _sunbae_..Oh Sehun bukan..."Jawab Luhan ragu sambil menetralka deru napasnya.

"Bukan?"Ulang Kris

"Bukan _namjachinguku_ hehe"Jawab Luhan pasti diiringi dengan cengirannya

Bagaimana Luhan tidak tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ?Mustahil bagi hanyalah angan angan Luhan mimpi indah jika Sehun adalah namjachingunya.

"Ah _arraseo_ ,tapi mengapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat?"Tanya Kris penuh selidik

"Oh...Itu karena kami selalu bersama sejak kecil dan rumah kami pun selalu berdekatan sunbae"Jawab Luhan mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Ah _arraseo_ "

Dari kejauhan nampaklah seorang _namja_ berkulit pucat dengan tatapan geram

Ya namja itu adalah berjalan cepat kearah Luhan dan langsung menarik Luhan kedekapannya.

"Jangan dekati Luhan,camkan itu!"Ujar sehun tajam dan pusat perhatian?Sudah pasti semua mata tertuju pada Luhan,Sehun dan juga hanya diam tak menarik Luhan keparkiran dan langsung membawanya pergi dari mereka sekarang,ditaman kota,dengan keadaannya yg cukup sepi sekarang.

"Lu aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan"Ujar Sehun serius

"Aku tidak ingin dan tidak suka jika kau berdekat denganya mengerti?!" Ujar Sehun (lagi) sambil membelakangi Luhan.

" _Waeyo_?Aku butuh juga mempermalukanku tadi didepan banyak orang,kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja"Jawab Luhan tanpa jeda

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku."Jawab Sehun masih tanpa memandang Luhan

"Mengapa?Kau cemburu?Kau Iri?Ada apa denganmu OH Sehun?Kau membuat orang lain disekitarmu menjadi bingung dengan sikapmu kau ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui itu semua"Jawab Luhan (lagi)Tanpa jeda,tak disangka buliran krystal bening hampir jatuh di pipi Luhan.

"Karna kau tak tau kebusukannya"Jawab Sehun masih dengan memunggungi Luhan

"Kebusukkan katamu?Jelaskan padaku apa saja kebusukkannya!Jangan asal menilai orang OH Sehun,Kris sunbae adalah namja yang baik"Bentak Luhan

"Kau tak perlu tau itu Lu!"Jawab Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya,ia takut lepas kendali dan menyakiti hal yang sangat konyol,jika Sehun melukai Luhan hanya karena rasa cemburu.

"Terserah kau saja,aku akan kembali pergi!"Ucap Luhan sambil berlari pergi menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,ia mengarahkan motornya ke

suatu tempat didaerah sehun sekarang,duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sebuah makam.

"Aku yakin eomma tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang."Ucap Sehun berdialog pada batu nisan dihadapannya

"Eomma juga taukan bahwa sekarang Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi _yeoja_ dewasa yang cantik"Ucap Sehun lagi diiringin isakkan kecil

"Eomma aku menyukainya,lebih dari perasaan seorang aku harus bagaimana?"Ujar Sehun menumpahkan isi hatinya

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya,aku tidak ingin mebuatnya terluka sedikit pun karnaku"

"Aku merindukan eomma sungguh..."Lirih Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar

"Eomma jujur aku sudah lelah"Ucapan terkhir yang keluar dari mulut Sehun,sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan matanya disamping makam eommanya sambil memeluk batu nisan bertulisakan 'Oh Se Na'.

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap,Sehun sudah bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Eomma_ ,aku pulang dulu ne? _Saranghae eomma_.Lain kali aku akan membawa'nya' semuanya sudah 'selesai' "Ucap Sehun sambil meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut dibatu nisan itu.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumah dan artinya Chanyeol sudah berada dirumah nanti malam,Sehun juga harus kembali ke sudah sampai dirumah Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu,ia segera mengemas pakainnya yang ia bawa sewaktu menginap dirumah Luhan.

Luhan's POV

" _Gomawoyo sunbae_ ,selamat malam"Ucapku sambil menunduk kepada Kris Sunbae

"Sama sama Lu,Selamat malam"Jawab Kris sunbae sambil melajukan mobilnya ...sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kenop pintu,namun belum sempat kubuka, pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi pakaian pakaiannya.

"Sehunnah.."Panggilku pelan,tetapi apa?Ia hanya melewatiku tanpa melirikku sedikitpun dan langsung menancapkan gas motornya..Semarah itukah ia padaku?Memang apa salahnya berteman dengan Kris?Aku tidak mau hubungan'Persahabatan'ini rusak hanya karna masalah yang sangat sepele menurutku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah kediaman keluarga OH,sesampainya disana aku langsung memasuki rumah keluarga kulihat ada seorang bocah laki laki dan kupastikan itu adalah Oh Sehan adik laki laki Sehun yang berwajah dengan Sehun selalu berwajah sampai teman teman disekolah kami menjulukinya dengan kata 'Ice Prince'.Tapi memang aku akui Sehun tetaplah yang paling tampan,tanpa ia tersenyum pun banyak yeoja yang terpikat padanya.

" _Annyeong_ Sehannah"Sapaku pada Sehan yang tengah menonton TV.

"Eh.. _Annyeong_ noona,mencari Sehun hyung?Dia ada diatas baru saja datang"Sapa Sehan agak canggung sambil menunduk padaku.

"Ah ne... _Gomawo_ Sehannah,aku ke atas dulu"Jawabku sambil berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga yang ada dirumah keluarga OH.

Disinilah aku sekarang,tepat di depan pintu kamar agak takut dan ragu memasuki kamarnya,karna jika Sehun sedang marah ia selalu berwajah datar dan memberiku tatapan menusuknya.

Normal POV

'Clek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,dan menampakkan Sehun yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumpukan bantal.

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun.

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan ragu ragu

"-"

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sehun pelan

"-"

"Oh Sehun~"Panggil Luhan lagi sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sehun secara brutal

"Ada apa lagi?Aku ini lelah!"Sungut Sehun dengan nada bicara yang cukup tinggi

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun,aku ini bicara baik baik hanya berteman dengan Kris sunbae...mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?Memang apa salahnya?"Tanya Luhan bertubi tubi

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau keluar,karena aku ingin istirahat!"Ucap Sehun sukses menohok hati Luhan

"Sehunnie~kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?Ayolah...jangan membuatku bingung"Bujuk Luhan sambil ikut menenggelamkan kepala ditumpukan bantal tidak mendapat respon Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ya sudahlah,aku pulang dulu...Selamat istirahat,maaf kalau aku menggangumu"Ucap Luhan memandang sendu kearah Sehun.

BLAMMM!

06.15 a.m KST

Normal POV

"Ge bisakah antarkan aku kesekolah?"Tanya Luhan sambil menyantap sarapan paginya

"Ada apa Lu?Mengapa tidak bersama Sehun?"Tanya Chanyeol bingung,karena tidak biasanya Luhan meminta Chanyeol mengantarkannya Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pasti Luhan akan menolak dengan alasan 'Kasihan Sehun sudah menungguku ge~'

"Tak apa,aku hanya ingin hari ini _gege_ yang mengantarku"Jawab Luhan berbohong

"Hmm ya sudah..,bersiaplah"Ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan tatanan jas kantornya.

at SM Academy

"Belajarlah yang baik,sampaikan salamku pada Sehun"Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Ne.. _Wo ai ni_ Chan _ge_ ~"Jawab Luhan sambil mencium pipi Chanyeol

Kini Luhan sudah berada dikelasnya hanya terduduk diam,biasanya jika sudah sampai disekolah Luhan pasti akan berkumpul dengan teman temannya yang suka membawa berita 'Hot News' .

"Oy~Luhan..Xi Luhan,lesu sekali"Teriak yeoja berpipi bakpao bername Tag Kim Minseok

"Emm...ada apa?"Tanya Luhan tak bersemangat

"Kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?"Tanya Minseok serius

"Kemarin semua orang membicarakanmu dan Sehun,apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris _sunbae_ juga?"Tanya yeoja itu lagi

"Molla,aku terlalu bingung dengan sifatnya kemarin"Jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dimejanya

"Pantas saja kau tidak bersama pangeranmu pagi ini"Jawab Minseok mengerti sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

-SKIP TIME-

Normal POV

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi seluruh siswa pun berhamburan memenuhi kantin sekolah kantin terlihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah meminum jus yang baru mereka beli tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya itu JongIn _Sunbae_ kan?"Tunjuk luhan pada seorang lelaki berkulit Tan yang sedang membawa banyak makanan ditangannya.

"Iya,kau bbenar"Jawab kyungsoo agak gugup

"Mengapa dia tidak bersama Sehun?"Tanya Luhan heran

"JongIn _sunbae_ disini!"Teriak Luhan sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hai Lu,em..Hai Kyung"Sapa JongIn ramah

"Em.. _sunbae_ apakah Sehun tidak masuk?"Tanya Luhan to the point

"Apakah kau tau?Hari ini kan tournament terakhirnya,sebelum ujian kelulusan"Jelas JongIn pada Luhan

"Astaga ya Tuhan,aku lupa"Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk jidatnya keras

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya sunbae,gomawo sudah mengingatkanku..Sampai jumpa Kyung"Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kau mau kemana Lu?"Teriak Kyungsoo panik

"Aku mau menyusul Sehun _bye_ "Teriak Luhan sambil berlari dikoridor sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan merutuki kebodohannya karena ia melupakan moment terpenting bagi Sehun.

Sehun's side

" _Fighting_ Sehunnah!Kau pasti bisa"Ucap SongQian memberi semangat kepadaku

" _Gomawo_ "jawabku tersenyum masih saja berusaha mencari Luhan dideretan bangku penonton.

'Sadar Sehun dia tidak akan datang karna kebodohan yang kau buat kemarin'ucapku pada diriku kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun,menangkan pertandingan ini untuk 'Nya'...

'OH Sehun,peserta dengan nomer urut 20'

Mendengar panggilan itu,Sehun memejamkan mata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Kini Sehun sudah siap dengan sebuah pistol digenggamannya dan penutup telinga yang sudah bertengger manis dikepalanya menutupi kedua berusaha memfokuskan pikiran dan pandangannya pada titik merah yang berada di depan dirasa siap Sehun menarik pelatuknya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Luhan's Side

'DUAR'

Suara itulah yang memenuhi pedengaran ditelingaku sekarang. Kulihat dari kejauhan Seorang lelaki dengan nama punggung yang bertuliskan 'Sehun OH' sedang fokus pada titik merah didepan sana.'Ya Tuhan..aku tau Sehun pasti bisa,berkatilah dia'ucapku dalam hati sambil memejamkan suara bising pistol telah berganti dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton.

 _'OH Sehun,peserta dengan nomer urut 20 STRIKE'_

Itulah yang kudengar sekarang,suara Staff yang ada kuduga ia pasti bisa,itulah Oh Sehunku selalu sempurna dalam segala hal 'menurutku'.Terimakasih telah memberikan yang terbaik hari ini Tuhan.

"Luhan?Xi Luhan?!"Panggil seseorang dari sebrang pandanganku ke sumber suara itu...

YAK!HAH?WHAT?DIA?

"Vic _Eonni_?!"ucapku terkejut..jelas aku sangat terkejut,bagaimana bisa makhluk ini berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga itu pasti kau"ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum

"emm.. _Eonni_ sedang apa disini?"tanyaku berusaha agar tetap menahan emosiku

"Menemani Sehun,tadi pagi ia mengirimkan pesan padaku bahwa ia memintaku untuk menemaninya hari ada apa dengan kalian?dari tadi aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun,jawabannya hanya 'Kami baik baik saja' "Jawab Victoria panjang dengan penuh nada bangga.

" Kami memang baik baik saja,ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu tidak mungkin lama-lama disini,karena aku akan membolos banyak jam pelajaran"kataku sambil membungkuk kepada Vic Eonni

"Tidak ingin menunggu Sehun?"tanya Vic Eonni lagi

"Ani,aku pergi dulu Eonni...emm dan jangan bilang padanya bahwa aku kemari..kalau begitu aku permisi"Ucapku sambil beranjak pergi

"Hati hati Luhannie"Teriak Vic Eonni,aku pun membalikkan badanku sambil tersenyum pada Vic _Eonni_.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang,di taman kota yang cukup tebilang tidak ingin kembali kesekolah karena kupikir aku akan membuang tenagaku karena jam sekolah sebentar lagi pikiranku kembali melayang pada omongan Vic eonni tadi,bahwa Sehun meminta Vic eonni untuk menemani perlombaannya tadi,apakah benar Sehun menyukai Vic Eonni?tapi kurasa itu semua tidak mungkin...

Normal POV

Matahari telah tenggelam,kini Sehun sedang mengamati tropy tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Tropy kejuaraannya hari senyuman Sehun memudar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.'Luhan' itulah kekurangan yang Sehun rasakan pertengkaran mereka,Sehun jadi bingung untuk mengambil langkah.

'TRINGG'

Saat Sehun sedang melamun,tiba-tiba sebuah ringtone handphone membuyarkan keheningan yang Sehun buat sendiri .

'Satu pesan masuk'

Itulah yang tertera pada layar Smartphone bertuliskan _'Baby Deer'._ Merindukannya?itu sudah sangat jelas,Ia memang merindukan rusa segera Sehun membuka pesan masuk dari Luhan.

Sehun's POV

from:Baby Deer

Selamat atas kemenanganmu!Kau memang yang terbaik... Itulah Oh SeHun...

Lega rasanya setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan...Apa aku harus menemuinya?Tapi aku masih belum mempunyai nyali untuk menemuinya,aku takut Luhan masih belum bisa menerimaku,karena kelakuanku kemarin.

To:Baby Deer

Gomawo deer,apa kau baik-baik saja?

-sent-

~Drt drt drtt~

from:Baby Deer

Aku baik-baik saja...Maaf sudah mengganggu

Malam Sehun.

Aku takut masalah ini akan bertambah rumit,Aku merindukannya.

Luhan's POV

Hm...Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang ya?Jujur sudah beberapa hari tidak melihatnya,aku sudah Handphoneku yang berada di tengah beberapa kalimat didalamnya.

to:oosehun

Selamat atas kemenanganmu!Kau memang yang terbaik...Itulah Oh SeHunku..

Tapi sialnya tangan ini terlalu sulit untuk menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'sent' napasku perlahan dan

-sent-

Drt drt drt~

Kulihat tulisan yang ada di layar handphoneku saat ini 'oohsehun'itulah yang tertera dilayar ada satu menit,Sehun sudah membalas pesanku?

from:oohsehun

Gomawo deer,apa kau baik-baik saja?

Baik baik saja?Sehun... Harusnya kau tau bahwa aku tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpamu,walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali pun kaki ini berpijak mengingatkanku padamu.

to:oohsehun

Aku baik-baik saja...Maaf sudah mengganggu Malam Sehun.

-sent-

Saat ini aku masih ragu untuk ber'hubungan' dengan Sehun

-SKIP TIME-

at SM Academy

Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Xi Luhan tengah berjalan dikoridor ini yeoja manis itu terlihat berbeda,wajahnya arah yang berlawanan,namja berperawakan tinggi berdarah China Canada sedang berjalan santai bak seorang model.

Kris's POV

Luhan?Ada apa dengannya?Tidak seperti biasanya,pagi pagi sudah cemberut itu tidak baik.

"Hai Luhan,selamat pagi"sapaku

"Selamat pagi Kri-"

'BRUUKK'

"LUHAN!/LUHAN!"Teriakku dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Sunbae ada apa dengan Luhan?!"Tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu,ia terlihat panik sama paniknya denganku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,Kyungsoo bisa tolong bantu aku bawakan tas Luhan kemobilku?

"tanyaku

"Eum"

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membawa tas milik Luhan.

Kugendong tubuh rampingnya ala bridal style,beruntung ini masih pagi jadi tidak banyak orang yang melihatku menggendong Luhan.

" Kyungsoo-ya tolong beri tahu seosaengnim kalau hari ini Luhan akan membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya"Pintaku lagi

"Ne _sunbae_ ,Hati hati dijalan"kata Kyungsoo padaku

Kulajukan mobilku kearah rumah dirumah Luhan aku merogoh rogoh isi tas !Ini yang aku cari,kunci kakiku menuju pintu rumahnya,bagus pintunya sudah pun kembali kedalam mobil untuk membawa Luhan masuk aku sekarang didalam kamar Luhan yang serba HelloKitty'.Kurebahkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasur yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?Masalahnya aku tidak tahu cara merawat orang !yang aku tahu Luhan mempunyai Kakak laki laki,mungkin aku bisa Handphone Luhan ditas miliknya,kubuka kontak di dia " _ChanLieGe_ " dalam bahasa China _gege_ itu adalah 'kakak laki laki'.

Chanyeol's POV

Luhan?tidak biasanya dia meneleponku sepagi ini.

" _Yeoboseo_ Lu,ada apa hem?"Tanyaku heran

" _Yeoboseo_ ,eum mian apa benar ini Chanyeol _hyung_?"

'Eh?'Suara namja?Tapi bukan suara Oh Sehun.

"Ya,benar ini Chanyeol dan siapa kau?Mengapa ponsel milik Luhan bisa berada ditanganmu?"Tanyaku penuh selidik

"Joneun Kris Wu imnida,teman sekolah ini Luhan pingsan disekolah,Jadi saya membawanya pulang hyung bisa pulang?Kelihatannya Luhan sedang tidak enak badan."Jawab namja disebrang sana,yang bernama Kris itu.

"NE?!PINGSAN?Bagaimana bisa?Dimana Sehun?!"Tanyaku panik benar benar panik,bagaimana bisa pagi pagi begini adik kecilku sudah pingsan?Jam pelajaran saja belum ...

"Sehun,tadi sedang dikelasnya"Jawab namja itu lagi

"Aku akan segera disitu,jaga Luhan baik baik!"Perintahku pada namja yang bernama Kris Wu itu.

"Ne.."

'Bip'

Normal POV

Chanyeol menekan tombol 'speed Dial2' dan langsung terhubung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

" _Yeoboseo_ ,kau dimana?Bisakah mampir kerumahku dulu?Luhan sedang sakit."Kata Chanyeol pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"Ne?!Luhannie sakit?Aku sedang dirumah,ne aku menuju rumahmu Chanyeollie"Jawab seorang orang disebrang sana

"Ne. _Gomawo_ ,hati hati dijalan,aku juga dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Eum.."

tut tut tut~

Setelah sampai dirumahnya,Chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar seorang namja sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur yeoja yang terbaring lemah dia adalah namja yang bernama Kris.

" _Hyung_?"sapa Kris pelan.

" _Gomawoyo_ Kris sudah menjaganya,jeongmal gomawo"Ucap Chanyeol berterimakasih kepada Kris.

"Ne _hyung_ ,ya sudah kalau begitu aku kembali kesekolah ya hyung.. _Annyeong_ "Kata Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne,hati hati di jalan"Tutur Chanyeol

Chanyeol kini kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya,terdengar Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui benda yang berbentuk persegi itu.

" _Yeoboseo_ ,selamat pagi tuan hari ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti meeting dengan KimCorps,bisakah kau yang menggantikannya?Luhan sedang sakit,maaf ,khamsahamnida Tuan Kang."

tut~tut~tut~

Seorang yeoja cantik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kediaman keluarga itu terus berjalan sampai memasuki ruangan berpintu 'HelloKitty' .

'CKLEKK'

"Yeol~Luhan sakit apa?"Tanya yeoja cantik itu yang membuyarkan tatapan kosong Chanyeol.

"Ah Baek, _mollayo_.Tadi temannya yang menghubungiku,katanya Luhan pingsan disekolah."Jawab Chanyeol sambil menepuk memerintahkan agar yeoja yang dipanggil 'Baek' itu duduk disampingnya.

"Yeol kau tidak berangkat ke kantor?Inikan sudah siang,biar aku saja yang menjaga Luhan"Tawar yeoja manis itu.

"Ani,tadi aku sudah meminta tuan Kang untuk menggantikan semua jadwalku hari ini."Jawab Chanyeol ada satu detik Chanyeol sudah angkat bicara lagi

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu pagi pagi"

"Ani,kau tidak saja Yeol."Sambil membuat lengkungan kecil disudut bibir kecilnya

"Eum...Ya sudah,apakah kau sudah sarapan?Aku akan membuat bubur untuk kau belum sarapan,kau bisa sekalian sarapan dengan bubur."Tawar Yeoja itu sambil melonggarkan ikatan tali dasi dileher Chanyeol.

"Ya aku mau"Setelah melonggarkan ikatan dasi Chanyeol,yeoja itu segera membuka setelan Jas yang Chanyeol kenakan,Lalu membuka Blezer yang ia selesai membuat bubur,keduanya pun sarapan bersama.

"Baek bagaimana dengan Luhan?Apakah tidak kita bangunkan saja?"

"Akan ku coba"Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar Luhan

"Lu~ _ireona_ "Baekhyun menepuk nepuk kecil pipi Luhan,tidak beberapa lama Luhan sudah siuman dari mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

"Sehun,Oh Sehun"Itulah ucapan pertama yang Luhan lontarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

" _Annyeong_ Luhannie"sapa Baekhyun ramah sambil membelai rambut nya.

"Engg.. _Nuguseyo_?"Tanya Luhan bingung

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun sekolah gegemu"Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ah Baekhyun eonni.."Ucap Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya

sedetik kemudian pun Luhan berbicara lagi

"Eonni dimana Chanyeol ge?"tanya Luhan

"Dia ada dibawah,sedang kau ingin sarapan disini?"

"Aku sarapan dibawah saja."

"Ok,sini biar eonni bantu berdiri"Tawar Baekhyun sambil memapah Luhan menuju lantai satu.

"Baek,kau tidak ke butikmu?Biar aku yang mengurus Luhan"Tanya Chanyeol sambil berkutat dengan Handphonenya

"Tidak perlu,assistenku sudah mengambil alih pekerjaanku untuk hari ini"Tutur Baekhyun lembut

"Lu,ini setelah itu kau harus meminum obatmu"Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberi semangkuk bubur kepada Luhan

"Khamsahamnida eonni"Jawab Luhan sopan

"Eum...Baekhyun eonni mengapa bisa berada disini?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengaduk bubur yang berada dihadapannya

"Baekhyun disini karena ada urusan denganku"Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Ah...Jadi Baekhyun _eonni_ kenal Chan _ge_ dimana?"Tanya Luhan (lagi)dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kami berteman saat SMA"Jawab Baekhyun lembut

"Wahh setahuku Chan ge tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja,selamat berarti eonni menjadi yeoja pertama yang dibawa Chan _ge_ kemari"Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

'hah yeoja pertama?'tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

" _Jinjja_?Ah _gomawo_ "Kekeh Baekhyun

"Jadi kapan gege memperkenalkan Baekhyun eonni kepada Baba dan mama?"

"Eyy~Luhannie kau ini bicara apa sih?Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu dulu."Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi merona

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Mengapa pipimu memerah?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas"Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Baekhyun kini merasa dibully oleh Xi bersaudara,sudah jelas Baekhyun tidak?Dikenalkan kepada orangtua Chanyeol,huh seperti ingin menikah besok saja.

Setelah Luhan selesai makan ia segera minum obat dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Saat ini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dilantai 1,dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mecium perpotongan leher mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka.

Baekhyun sangat suka moment seperti ini,karna akhir akhir ini ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan tangan Baekhyun beralih mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang berada diperpotongan lehernya.

" _Saranghae_ "Gumam Chanyeol disela sela kegiatannya menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tau itu yeol"Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

-SKIP TIME-

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat,sore ini hujan lebat mengguyur Kota ini Baekhyun masih berada di mansion megah milik keluarga Xi,lebih tepatnya di kamar Chanyeol.

"Baek,kau tidak mandi? "Tanya Chanyeol

"Kkau dulu saja Yeol."Jawab Baekhyun gugup

"Eum.. _Arraseo_ "Ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kasurnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Baek,aku sudah lupa memakai air hangat"Ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Terdengar suara gemericik dari kamar mandi,kini Chanyeol sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju 20 menit kemudian...

 _CKLEKK_

"Eum Yeol?"Panggil Baekhyun ragu

"Ya,ada apa Baek?"

"Bisakah aku meminjam bajumu?Aku tidak membawa baju"Tanya Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne,tunggu sebentar"Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencari pakaian untuk Baekhyun

 _tok tok tok..._

"Baek,bisa tolong buka pintunya?"Tanya Chanyeol

 _'CLEKK'_

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka,dan menampakan kepala Baekhyun dari balik pintu.

"Ige,kurasa hanya ini yang pas untukmu"Kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kemeja putih miliknya.

"Ah _Gomawo_ "Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil kemeja yang berada di tangan Chanyeol

dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi,ia mengenakan kemeja yang Chanyeol berikan tadi dengan keadaan rambut basah dan tergerai.

"YA!Nona Byun kau bisa sakit jika rambutmu masih "Perintah Chanyeol menepuk anak anjing,Baekhyun pun langsung duduk diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Jangan membuat susah dirimu sendiri,jika seperti ini kau bisa sakit Baek."Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeringkan rambut yeoja yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Heum _arraseo_ "Jawab Baekhyun patuh

Setelah selesai Chanyeol melempar handuk basahnya ketempat pakaian kotor dan 'BINGO' handuk itu mendarat dengan sempurna ditempat yang dituju.

"Eum Yeol,aku lelah."Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan keheningan sambil mengucek ucek matanya imut

"Mengapa?,ingin tidur?"Tanya Chanyeol kepada yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya

"Kurasa iya"Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol

"Ok baiklah,ayo tidur."Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik selimut dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya

Luhan POV

Aduh aku lapar kaki ini keluar dari mengapa sepi sekali?Dimana Chan ge dan Baekhyun eonni?Kuputuskan untuk mengecek isi lemari es dimana ice creamku?Eum yasudahlah aku minta Chan _ge_ untuk membelinya lagi saja.

 _'CKLEKK'_

Kubuka pintu kamar Chan ge,aish...tak biasanya jam segini Chan ge tidur.

"Chan-"

 _'MWO_?'Pekikku tertahan.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun eonni?Nah kan dugaanku benar,akhirnya gegeku ini mempunyai sudahlah aku beli sendiri saja."

[Ucapku dalam hati.]

To:ChanLie ge

 **Ge~...Aku pergi ke supermarket dulu ya,By the way pelukanmu kurang rapat kekeke.**

-Sent-

Kulajukan mobil kesayanganku ini tentunya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang SANGAT rendah ,aih aku tidak suka suasana seperti menjadi licin,aku tidak suka jika mobilku ini harus berjalan dengan lamban.

 _At Supermarket_

Eum..aku perlu coklat,ice cream,susu,permen mungkin dan tentunya persediaannya sudah bayar sajalah

keburu hujannya tambah deras.

 _'BRUKK'_

'Sh*t'Umpatku

" _Mianhamnida agasshi,_ saya tidak sengaja."Ucap pemuda yang menabrakku barusan sambil membantu memunguti barang barang belanjaanku yang berserakan.

"YA!Makanya kalau jalan itu pakai ma-"Ucapku terhenti,karena dihadapanku saat ini ada seseorang yang sangat aku masih belum berani untuk berbicara dengannya.

" _Mianhamnida_ ,aku terburu-buru"Ucapku cepat sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung dihadapanku.

"Ada tambahan lain agasshi?"Tanya yeoja yang berada didepan mesin kasir tersebut.

"Ani,hanya itu."

"Totalnya 6000won _agasshi_ "

"Khamsahamnida"Ucapku cepat sambil meletakkan uang di meja takut bertemu Sehun lagi,makanya aku harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

" _Noona_!"Seru seorang namja yang kukenal,Sehan.

"Aduh apa lagi ini?"Batinku

" _Annyeong_ Sehannah,sedang apa?"Tanyaku sedikit takut Sehun akan menghampiri kami.

"Aku dan Sehun hyung sedang ingin makan ramyun,noona membeli apa?"Tanya namja kecil itu.

"Ini _noona_ membeli keperluan bahan dirumah sudah noona duluan ya,takut hujannya tambah deras..Annyeong Sehannah."Ujarku sambil meninggalkan Sehan yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Kuletakkan barang belanjaanku di jok kuhadapkan badanku kedepan,tiba tiba Sehun sudah duduk sampingku.

" _MWOYA_!"Teriakku karena terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini Oh Sehun?!"

"FYI kau tidak mengunci pintunya aku yang masuk,kalau orang jahat bagaimana?Dasar ceroboh."Jawab Sehun datar

"Sehun turun dari mobilku sekarang juga!"Bentakku padanya,jujur sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dia berkata 'jangan pergi' tetapi dilain sisi mulutku berkata 'pergilah'.

Hati dan otakku tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Lu,kumohon tatap harap ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau mengacuhkanku,arra?"Ujar Sehun lembut penuh dengan kepastian disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Biar aku yang mengemudi,hujannya terlalu lebat."Ujar Sehun lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehan?"Tanyaku khawatir.

"Dia sudah membawa mobilku."Jawab Sehun santai

"Tapi ini hujan lebat Sehunnah,dan lagi ia masih di bawah umur."

"Cukup Lu,jangan mengkhawatirkannya lagi pula dia namja,kau cukup duduk manis dan pakai sabuk pengamannya"Kata Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman mautnya sudah seperti ini aku bisa apa?Senyumannya itu sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan semua persendian tubuhku...

Normal POV

"Lu, sudah sampai"Ujar Sehun sambil membuka sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

"Kau masuk saja,disini aku yang membawa barang belanjaannya."Perintah Sehun padaku.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada dikamar hanya terdiam,tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing.

"Lu,maafkan aku,aku memang egois"

"Eum"

"Lu,apakah besok kau ada acara?"Tanya Sehun membuyarkan keheningan yang mereka buat sedari tadi

"Tidak kurasa,memangnya ada apa?"Sekarang Luhan yang balik bertanya kepada Sehun

"Besok ikutlah denganku."Ucap Sehun singkat

"Ya"

Hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjemput yeoja sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya yang cukup tinggi.

Kini Luhan terlihat menawan dengan Short Dress yang ia kenakan,tidak mewah tetapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian siapa saja yang kejauhan nampaklah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang berjalan kearahnya,Luhan cukup tau bahwa itu adalah mobil Sehun berhenti,ia segera masuk.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,Sehan berulah lagi."Ujar Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan yang cukup ramai

" _Gwenchana_ "

Hening,itulah suasana didalam lebih memilih untuk fokus kejalan,Luhan pun ikut terdiam karena Sehun diam.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang,di makam eomma tidak ingin bertanya mengapa Sehun membawanya kesini,karna Luhan sudah cukup tau apa yang ada dipikiran hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Eommanya dan Luhan.

" _Annyeong_ eomma,aku sudah membawanya. Ujar Sehun berdialog pada makam dihadapannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ eommonim,karna hari ini adalah hari yang penting untuk kami akan merayakannya bersama eommonim"Ujar Luhan ceria,dan dihadiahi senyuman manis dari Sehun

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah,aku hanya bisa memberimu doa"Kata Luhan sambil menatap dlm mata Sehun

"Tak apa,aku ingin dengar doa'mu"Jawab Sehun

" Ok baiklah. _Tuhan aku mohon jaga langkah Sehun,Semoga malaikat selalu bersamanya,Semoga bintang bintang selalu menemani malamnya,semoga pohon pohon selalu memberikan keteduhan untuknya,Semoga matahari setia menemani pagi dan siangnya hanya itu permintaanku..Saengil cukhahae Oh SeHun_ "Ujar Luhan dan diakhiri dengan kecupan pada kedua mata Sehun.

turun kehidung dan berakhir dibibir tipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih Lu,itu doa yang sangat indah"

"Eum..Jujur aku sangat senang kau membawaku kesini"Ucap Luhan sambil menata bunga dimakam eomma Sehun.

" _Waeyo?_ Inikan pemakaman Lu."

" _Molla_ ,aku hanya merasa disini nyaman."

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke perlombaanku"Ucap Sehun tersenyum pasti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"jawab Luhan panik

"Aku hanya merasa kau hadir disana"Jawab Sehun enteng

"Hah!?Kau bercanda tuan'Oh'.Mustahil mana mungkin aku bisa berada disana"Sahut Luhan berbohong

"Selama itu menyangkut kau,tidak akan ada yang 'mustahil' "Jawab Sehun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan tatapan menggoda

"YAK!Apa apaan kau Oh menatapku seperti itu,itu sangat menggangguku"Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan tatapan ingin muntah.

"Pakailah,disini udaranya dingin"Kata Sehun menyampirkan jaketnya dibahu mungil Luhan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan

"Ah!Oh Sehun kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu!"Teriak Luhan tiba tiba

"YAK!Jangan suka berteriak Lu!Memangnya apa yang harus aku jelaskan disini hah?"Tanya Sehun

" 'Yeoja' itu berkata kau mengirimkan pesan padanya,bahwa kau memintanya untuk menemanimu lomba hari tidak menghubungiku?Aku kan bisa menemanimu"Kata Luhan dengan sedikit penegasan pada kata 'Yeoja'

"Ya Ya Ya!Mana ada?aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu."Ujar Sehun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi dia mengatakan seperti itu kepadaku~Aish Oh Sehun seharusnya jika kau sudah punya kekasih memberitahuku terlebih dahulu"Jawab Luhan asal

"Tunggu!Berarti kau memang benar ada disana~haha"Jawab Sehun mengejek dan

belum ada satu menit Sehun sudah bersuara lagi

"Kau Xi Luhan,sudah berapa kali kita membahas hal ini?Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku OH Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Xi Luhan 'Sahabat' baikku jangan pernah bahas hal itu lagi arraseo?"Jawab Sehun serius ditambah mukanya yang selalu berekspresi sedingin es kutub itu.

 _"Mian_ "Lirih Luhan

"Ne,eum Lu setelah ujian kelulusan ini aku akan berangkat ke akan sekolah disana"Ucap Sehun to the point

 _"MWO_?!New York katamu?Yah Oh Sehun itu sangatlah jauh~"Keluh Luhan

"Memang jauh,tenang kau tidak perlu merasa akan mengirimkan Email untukmu setiap hari. _Eotteo_?"Tawar Sehun

"Jadi tidak ada Bubble Tea lagi setiap hari minggu?"Tanya Luhan lesu

"Tetap akan ada Bubble Tea setiap hari minggu,tenang saja aku akan membelinya kita minum bersama."Jawab Sehun menenang kan sahabat kecilnya

"Tapi aku takut mengganggu waktu tidurmu Sehunnah~Perbedaan waktunya sangat jauh"

"Perbedaan waktu jadi penghalang Lu?Bagiku itu semua bukan akan menghubungimu saat kau terbangun dan aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu tidurmu Princess"Jawab Sehun final sambil menggoda Luhan dengan tatapan 'Mesumnya'

"YA!berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!Kau seperti ahjussi mesum Sehunnn!"Protes Luhan dan

diiringi dengan kekehan kecil dari Sehun.

"Jadi berapa lama?"Tanya yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Jika semua urusanku sudah selesai,aku akan segera kembali"

"Kau belajarlah yang be-loh Lu mengapa malah menangis?"

"Hiks hiks hiks...Sehun kau harus berjanji padaku,jemput aku saat liburan nanti."Ucap Luhan sambil terisak

"Akan ku usahakan"Jawab Sehun mantap

C7

 **Luhan's birthday**

tut...tutt...tut..

" _Yeoboseo_ Sehunnah,ada apa?Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Aku tau sekarang pukul 00:01 iya kan?hahaha,Saengilchukhahaeyo!Ya!Rusa kecilku berulang tahun hari ini!Yeay!Aku yang pertama kan Lu?"

"Aduhh Sehunnah tidak perlu berteriak!Iya kau yang pertama, _gomawo_ kekekeke"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu,aku terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirku bulan depan."

"Gwenchana Sehunnah,lagi pula lebih penting ujian akhir dari pada aku"

"Ahahaha,kau bercanda?Menurutku lebih penting Xi Luhan dari pada ujian sudah aku tutup teleponnya aku benar benar sibuk...mian lagi _Happy birthday love_ "

"Ne, _gomawo_ Sehunnah"

 **06:00 a.m**

Luhan's POV

ini adalah kali pertama merayakan hari ulang tahunku tanpa Sehun,sangat terasa **BERBEDA**.Huft...

 _Tok tok tok.._

"Lu _gege_ masuk ya?"Ujar Chan ge dari luar sana

"Ne!"Jawabku setengah berteriak

"Hai Lu,happy birthday adikku yang paling manjaa!Sudah besar rupanya adikku ini,ah iya tadi baba dan mama ingin "

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari kantong celananya.

 _"Ni hao~_ Ba Ma ini ,ingin bicara pada Luhan?"Tanya gege pada Baba dan Mama sambil menyerahkan smartphonenya padaku.

"Halo?Ba Ma ini Luhan!"

"Halo Luhan ini mama,selamat ulang tahun untuk anak mama yang cantik Tuhan selalu memberkati mu Xi Luhan. _Wo ai ni Lu_ "

 _"Xiexie ma,Wo ye ai ni"_

"Halo Luhan,selamat ulang tahun Princess Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkati !dan semoga hubungan kau dan Sehun cepat diresmikan okaay?Hahahaha"Ucap Baba sambil tertawa ditelepon

"Ya!Baba ini apa apaan?Aku dan Oh Sehun tidak punya hubungan apa apa"Rajukku

"Ok ok,By the way happy birthday again to my beloved tutup dulu ya teleponnya,karena ada urusan kantor..bye Chanlie bye Luhan _Wo ai ni Men_ "

" _Pai pai_ Baba mama"Teriakku bersamaan dengan ChanLie _ge_

-pip-

"Eum Ge,sini merapat ingin menggambil gambar kita"

menggerakan jari telunjukku,memerintahkannya agar dia mendekat padaku.

"Okay"

"Ha Na Dul Set.."

 _Cklik_

"Yeay! _Xiexie_ ge"Ucapku riang

"Hm...okay aku keluar dulu ya, sebentar lagi aku ke kantor"Jawabnya sambil berdiri

"Okaay bye,take care ge"

"Ne..Happy birthday I love you"Ucapnya dibalik pintu

Waktunya mengUpload foto ini di SNS

 _ **[With my Handsome brother CEOYeol Love you too Ge~Xiexie ]**_

Terlihat Chan ge berpose 'V'sign dan aku mencium pipinya...tidak buruk..haha The Power of Xi Family

-Sent-

Tringg

(Comment from SehunOH)

• _SehunOH•_

 _ **XiaoLu mana birthday kiss untukku?Aku juga ingin yang seperti itu!kekeke**_

•XiaoLu•

 **SehunOH YA!Namja gila,sebentar lagi ujian akhir masih bisa bermain media social?Chu~ for my birthday kiss and Chu again for your morning orang pertama untuk hari**

 _5 tahun kemudian..._

" _Yeoboseo_ Lu!Besok aku,Jongdae,Yixing ,dan Joonmyeon akan pergi ke Jeju untuk merayakan akhir tahun kau bisa ikut?"Tanya yeoja berpipi bakpao itu

"Mian Minseok ah,aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rumah,karena besok oppa dan eonni akan pergi kerumah Baek eonni"Jawab Luhan

"Ah ne, _gwenchana_.Salam ya untuk keponakan mu sudah aku pergi Lu"

"Ppai Minseok ah,hati hati dijalan"

-PIP-

Drt drt drt

Sebuah pesan singkat baru saja masuk ke ponsel milik Luhan

from:oohsehun

Maaf baru bisa menjawab pesanmu sekarang Lu,Aku baik-baik denganmu? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Maaf akhir akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku,aku harap kau bisa mengerti untuk Baba,Mama,dan Chanyeol hyung ok :))

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu,Luhan buru-buru jika Sehun sudah membalas pesannya,berarti dia tidak dalam keadaan sibuk.

To:oohsehun

Yak!Kau baru membalas pesanku sekarang?Padahal aku mengirimnya 5 hari yang lalu

-send-

 _' Gakkeumssik nado moreuge jjajeuggina neoreul hyanghan mameunbyeonhaji anhanneunde hoksi naega isanghan geolkka~`_ {SOME}

Belum ada beberapa menit Handphone Luhan sudah berdering lagi,namun kini adalah sebuah panggilan bukan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _ **'oohsehun is calling'**_

itulah yang tertera pada layar handphone Luhan.

" _Yeoboseo_ SEHUNNAH!"Teriak Luhan kegirangan

" _Aigoo_ ,tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Lu,Itu berlebihan."Jawab Sehun mengaduh kesakitan

"YAK!berlebihan katamu?Kita ini sudah 5 tahun ani ralat hampir 6 tahun tidak bertemu kau bilang berlebihan?Keterlaluan."Protes Luhan

"Ne mian,Kau sedang dimana sekarang?"

"Dirumah."

"Sehunnah _Wo Xiang Ni~_ (I Miss You)"

"Em.. _Nado_ ~"

"Nado?Hanya nado?"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?Eum sudah merencanakan untuk libur akhir tahun?"Tanya Sehun

"Huh ,aku hanya berdiam diri denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea,masih banyak kerjaan yang Lu"Lirih Sehun

"Ah... ya sudahlah,mau bagaimana lagi."Jawab Luhan lesu

"Hun, sebenarnya kau bekerja apa dan dimana ?"Luhan bersuara lagi

"Euum, maaf Lu. rekanku sudah menunggu, ppai Lu _Saranghae_ "Ujar Sehun buru-buru mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

-Bip-

" _Nado_ hun ah"Jawab Luhan lesu

'Ah yasudahlah mungkin bisa tanya lain waktu'Pikir Luhan

"Lu,eonni dan oppa pergi dulu hati dirumah,Jangan lupa kunci pintu sebelum tidur."Ujar Baekhyun

"Ne eonni,hati hati salamku pada Appa dan Eomma eonni ok?ChanYoung jangan nakal ya sayang."Jawab Luhan sambil mengusap kepala keponakannya.

"Bye bye Luhannie"Kata Chanyeol sambil melajukan mobilnya.

" _Ppai noona_ "Kata Baekhyun dari kaca mobil sambil melambai lambaikan tangan mungil ChanYoung dan menirukan suara anak kecil.

 _Sepi_. Begitulah keadaan rumah Luhan sekarang. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bepergian saat akhir tahun. Tapi mengingat ia hanya sendiri,Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya.

 _TING TONG~_

CKLEK!

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , apakah benar ini kediaman nona Xi Luhan?"Tanya laki laki bertubuh tinggi tegap mengenakan coat, syal sebatas mulut dan topi hitam, tak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya.

"Yya saya sendiri,ada apa ya?"Tanya Luhan sedikit takut

1detik...

2detik...

3detik...

4detik...

5 menit sudah berlalu,tak ada tanda tanda pergerakan dari keduanya. Sampai pada akhirnya Luhan kehabisan kesabaranya.

"Mohon maaf agasshi,j ika anda tidak ada keperluan lebih baik agasshi pergi saja."Ucap Luhan mengusir karena risih dengan tatapan pria dihadapanya.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak mengenaliku?Apakah aku bertambah tampan sampai kau tak mengenaliku?Ah ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu"Jawab laki laki itu sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak pergi.

"OH SEHUN?"

 **BRUKK**

"YAK!Xi Luhan bangun!"

"-"

"Padahal aku mengaharapkan sebuah ciuman atau pelukan, bukan malah pingsan begini."Racau Sehun sambil menggendong Luhan kedalam rumahnya tak lupa menenteng tas bawaannya sendiri.

Sudah satu jam Sehun duduk terdiam sambil menatap Luhan yang tak kunjung bangun. Padahal sebelum berangkat kerumah Luhan, Sehun bolak balik mengganti bajunya saat masih berada di rumahnya. Mengoreksi cara berpakaianya, jadi apa yang salah sampai Luhan pingsan begini?

"Engh.."

"Lu, apa sudah merasa baikan?"Tanya Sehun panik

"Sehun?"Tanya Luhan balik

"ya?"Jawab Sehun

"Sehun?"Jawab Luhan dengan muka bingung setengah mati.

"Iya, ini aku Oh aku tidak mengabarimu, maafkan aku belum sempat menepati janjiku untuk menjemputmu. Maafkan aku membuatmu terkejut tadi"Jawab Sehun merasa bersalah sambil mengusap surai panjang Luhan

Setelah berjam jam mereka larut dalam keheningan, akhirnya Luhan pun angkat bicara.

"Ya!Apa apaan kau Oh Sehun?Sudah jarang menghubungiku, tiba tiba kau datang dihadapanku sekarang. Kemana saja kau selama ini hah?Kau juga sudah tidak menjawab Email atau pun SNS ku 6 bulan belakangan ini."Cerocos Luhan kesal

"Mian Lu, aku sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini"

"Sibuk?Kau fikir aku tidak sibuk?Aku sibuk Hunnah, tetapi aku masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menanyai keadaanmu disana"Jawab Luhan kelewat emosi

"Mian Lu"Jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan

"Sehunnah apa kau ingat Kyungsoo?"Tanya Luhan

"Ne,ada apa?"

"Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Jongin _oppa,_ sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu."Jelas Luhan

"Oh untuk itu aku sudah tahu, Jongin menelponku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang"

"Memang, Oh Sehun kan orang paling sibuk sedunia. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa sekedar menanyakan kabar _'sahabatnya'"_ Sindir Luhan

"Em Lu?"

"Apa?!"Jawab Luhan sewot

"Jadi apakah kau sudah siap?"Tanya Sehun tiba tiba

"Siap?"Ulang Luhan kebingungan

"Iya, besok pukul 17:00 kita akan berangkat ke New York. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah minta izin kepada Baba, mama, hyung, dan noonamu. Ah dan juga keponakanmu yang lucu itu. Semua kebutuhanmu sudah aku siapkan."Jawab Sehun memastikan.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?Jadi sejak kapan kau berada di Seoul?"Tanya Luhan terkejut,sangat terkejut malah

"Aku di Seoul sejak 2 hari yang lalu, sebelum kesini aku mampir ke China untuk bertemu Baba dan Mamamu. Kemarin aku juga sudah bertemu Chan hyung, Baek noona, dan juga ChanYoung. Aah pipi keponakanmu itu sangatlah chubby sampai sampai aku ingin menggigitnya hahaha"Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal,apakah kau sudah siap?"Tanya Sehun

"Kemana?"Tanya Luhan lagi,sepertinya pikiran Luhan sedang kacau saat sampai ia bertanya hal yang sudah dijelaskan barusan.

"Eiiy~tentu saja New York, kau ini bagaimana?Aku barusan menjelaskan hal ini Nona Xi"Jawab Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada berbicaranya.

"Mian mian, habis kau datang secara tiba tiba dan sekarang kau ingin membawaku ke New York!"Jawab Luhan tak mau kalah

"Cepat bereskan barang barangmu!"Perintah Sehun

"Ya sudah, tolong kau ambilkan koperku diatas lemari itu!Aku ingin memilih baju baju yang akan kubawa nanti."Jawab Luhan sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Lu kopermu itu banyak, jadi ingin pakai yang warna apa?!"Tanya Sehun sambil sedikit berjinjit melihat lihat koper Luhan.

"Yang warna coklat Oh Sehun, yang ada gambar Bambi kecil ditengah tengahnya"Ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemari bergambarkan _'Bambi'_ nya.

 _'Bambi_?Tidak berubah,Bambi adalah favoritenya'Kata Sehun dalam hati

"Berapa lama kita berlibur disana Oh Sehun?"

"Sekitar 1 bulan mungkin, atau lebih"Jawab Sehun sambil menurunkan koper Coklat yang Luhan maksud.

 _-SKIP TIME-_

"Gomawo Sehannah sudah mengantarkan kami."Tutur Luhan lembut seperti biasanya sambil mengusap kepala Sehan.

"Ye noona,hati hati bersenang senang noona hyung."Jawab Sehan sedikit salah tingkah karena perilaku Luhan yang terlampau manis itu.

"Belajar yang baik,jaga terjadi sesuatu hubungi pergi dulu,jaga dirimu baik baik."Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk pundak saudaranya.

"Arraseo,nikmatilah _Honeymoon_ kalian~"Jawab Sehan jahil Sehun pun menoleh sambil memberikan tatapan _'Mati Saja Kau!'.Luhan yang itu mendengar itu seketika merona hebat._

Kini Luhan dan Sehun tengah berada di dalam ruang tunggu menunjukan pukul 16:25 yang artinya tinggal beberapa menit lagi mereka mengawali libur akhir tahun bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tidak berjumpa lama.

"Lu tunggu disini sebentar,aku ingin ke toilet."

"Eum,jangan lama lama ya Sehunnah."

10 menit berlalu Sehun belum juga datang,tetapi Luhan nampak biasa toiletnya sedang penuh pikir Luhan.

25 menit berlalu tetapi Sehun tak kunjung Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun.

Nihil,tak ada jawaban dari handphone pada akhirnya terdengar pengumuman untuk keberangkatan dengan tujuan New York.

Drt..Drt..Drt

from: _oohsehun_

 **Kau masuklah kepesawat dahulu,aku baru saja masuk ke kususul.**

Mau tak mau,Luhan menuruti perintah Luhan sudah berada di dalam sudah duduk manis Luhan sangat panik,pasalnya saat ini semua penumpang sudah duduk dengan rapi dibangku mereka masing sampai saat ini ia belum juga melihat kehadiran seorang Oh Sehun di pesawat yang ia sebelah Luhan pun adanya seorang Ahjumma bukan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya,tapi naas seorang pramugari melihatnya saat ini.

"Maaf Agasshi,sebaiknya anda kembali ke tempat duduk sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan _take off."_ Ucap Pramugari itu Kepada Luhan.

"Tapi teman saya belum-"Belum sempat menuntaskan pembicaraanya pramugari itu menyela Luhan.

"Lebih baik agasshi kembali ke tempat duduk dan pakai sabuk pengaman anda."Titah pramugari itu lembut sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman Luhan.

Kini semua awak kabin tengah memperagakan cara mengenakan alat keselamatan yang telah tersedia di tanda mengenakan sabuk pengaman sudah menyala,semua penumpang dan awak kabin sudah duduk dengan tenang di tempat mereka masing kini juga sudah duduk dengan tenang di memang sudah duduk tenang sekarang,tetapi hati dan pikirannya tidak bisa tenang karena tidak menemukan seorang Oh Sehun Disampingnya.

'Semoga saja Sehun sudah naik ke pesawat' pikir Luhan menenangkan saja ia tidak sebangku dengan Sehun.

 _TING TUNG~_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Good Afternoon .Welcome to Galaxy airlines on board GLX-365 "_

 _'Tunggu bukankah ini suara Oh S-' pikir Luhan bingung_

 _"This is your Captain pilot OH Sehun speaking and I have some information about our will fly at an altitude of 38.000 feet and bla...bla... ladies and gentleman thank you for your attention,and have a pleasent flight_."

Luhan's POV

"MWORAGO?OH SEHUN?Sialan namja itu!Lihat saja nanti"Ucapku dalam hati.

Saat sedang bersantai di dalam pesawat,tiba tiba seorang pramugari menghampiriku.

"Miss Xi?"Tanya yeoja itu memastikan

"Eum,ya"Jawabku

"Ini tolong perjalananmu menyenangkan."Ucapnya pramugari ber name tag Choi SooYoung itu sambil memberikan kartu ucapan dengan cover boneka beruang diatas pesawat dengan Bambi di kursi penumpang.

"Ne~Khamsahamnida"Jawabku sambil menerima kartu itu.

 _'Neomu kyeopta~'_ Ucapku

' **This is your captain pilot datang di Pesawat kesayanganku Xi Luhan,semoga perjalananmu lebih aku sudah tiga setengah tahun terbang bersamanya,kuharap kau menyukai pesawatku juga^^.Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu,bilang saja pada rekan rekan thank you for choosing Galaxy Airlines as your airline your holiday Love** '

 _-_ _ **Captain Pilot OH Sehun**_ _-_

Setelah membaca pesan itu,sebuah senyum kecil merekah di wajah mungil seorang Xi Luhan.

"Gomawo Oh hadiah yang sangat manis"Kata Luhan dalam hati

Setelah merasa bosan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak,mencoba untuk merasakan kenyamanan yang Sehun rasakan terhadap pesawat kesayangan ke New York bukanlah perjalanan yang sudah bolak balik bangun lalu tidur lupa ia juga mengambil beberapa gambar di dalam pesawat.

'Aku saja merasa bosan,apalagi sehun'pikir Luhan

SKIP TIME

 _TING TUNG~_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to New wish you a pleasant stay in New York and we hope to see you again very soon. This is Captain OH Sehun speaking On behalf all our crew of Galaxy Airlines GLX-365, thank you for choosing Galaxy Airlines as your airline today,and Enjoy your holiday_ "

 _"Hello New York"Cicit Luhan sambil tersenyum bahagia_

Seorang Pramugara kini berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduk Luhan.

"Xi Luhan kan?Kau diminta oleh captain Oh untuk turun belakangan."Ujar Pramugara itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ha?Oh ne,khamsahamnida Minho sshi"Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum balik.

"Bbagaimana kau tahu namaku?"Tanya namja itu kaget

"Itu name tag mu"Ucap Luhan ragu sambil menunjuk name tag yang menempel pada seragam pramugara itu.

"Hai Lu,bagaimana?Apakah kau nyaman dengan penerbanganku?"Tanya Sehun saat Luhan masih berada di dalam pesawat yang sudah kosong kini Sehun memakai seragam 'Pilot'nya lengkap.

'Sangat menawan'Batin Luhan

"YA!Namja gila kau tahu tadi aku panik setengah mati saat kau tidak duduk fikir kau ketinggalan tadi."Amuk Luhan sambil mencubit lengan Sehun.

" _Appo appo_!Yang pentingkan sekarang kita sudah di New York hehe"Ujar Sehun tanpa dosa

"Itu sama sekali tidak L-U-C-U!"

"Eiiy kajja mau dibersihkan dulu."Ajak Sehun sambil melepaskan topi 'Pilot'nya dan memasangkan topi itu di kepala Luhan.

Saat sudah turun dari pesawat, keduanya memilih untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dengan latar belakang pesawat 'Sehun'.Dan seperti biasa Luhan akan mengupload foto foto itu di akun Instagramnya(nama akunnya sama dengan nama SNS)

 **[ Hello New York!With my Captain Pilot SehunOH ]**

 **F** oto pertama Sehun sedang mencium kepala(pelipis)Luhan dengan latar belakang pesawat. Foto kedua kini dengan pose yang jauh berbeda,terlihat Luhan merentangkan kedua tanganya dan Sehun disebelahnya berkacak pinggang dengan masih dengan latar yang sama.

Tring~

(Comment from BKhyun27)

•BKhyun27•

XiaoLu SehunOH Selamat bersenang senang Luhan padamu ya Sehun^^

Tring~

(Comment from CEOYeol)

•CEOYeol•

Titip Luhannie pada mu ya Sehunnah SehunOH kalian jangan 'nakal' disana XiaoLu ㅋㅋㅋ

Tring~

(Comment from MINSEOKKISS)

•MINSEOKKISS•

SehunOH aaaaa~Sehun sunbaenim (^o^)/ :D

•XiaoLu•

MINSEOKKISS YAK!BAWA PERGI YEOJAMU KIM JONGDAE KJongDay :D

Tring~

(Comment from NanaChoi)

•NanaChoi•

XiaoLu SehunOH _Sunbae_ kalian sangat serasi!aaa~ #HunHanHARDShipper :D

Tring~

(Comment from LEESohee)

•LEESohee•

XiaoLu Aaah jadi itu OhSehun,menarik yang kau ceritakanㅋㅋ

Jadi kira kira seperti itulah komentar komentar untuk Sehun dan Luhan hari ini.

"Jadi ini Apartementmu?"Tanya Luhan berdecak kagum.

"Hm..Tidurlah,kau pasti lelahkan?Maaf disini hanya ada satu kau perlu sesuatu aku ada di ruang tengah."Jawab Sehun sambil melepaskan pakaian kerjanya.

Jadi Apartement Sehun terletak di tengah kota New menarik adalah pada saat malam hari,pemandangan kota NewYork terlihat lebih indah jika dipandang dari balkon apartement dengan kelap kelip lampu kota.

"Sehun.."Panggil Luhan,menghentikan langkah Sehun

"Ada apa?"Jawab Sehun sambil berbalik.

"Tidurlah bersamaku,kau juga lelahkan?"Pinta Luhan

"Baiklah,kau ingin mandi dulu?"Tanya Sehun

"Iya"

"Ya sudah,kau pakailah kamar mandinya selesai aku juga ingin mandi"Jawab Sehun sambil menutup pintu kamarnya

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berbaring dengan manis diranjang lebih memilih untuk diam,menikmati waktu mereka tadi Sehun hanya mengusap usap punggung pun memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun sambil,menghirup aroma khas seorang Oh merah bertaburan dipipi chubby dan mungil malam ini Sehun berniat untuk membawa Luhan ke kedai 'Bubble Tea' langganannya,tetapi berhubung kota New York sedang dilanda hujan deras Sehun pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jadi besok kegiatanmu apa?"Tanya Luhan membuyarkan keheningan

"Kebetulan besok aku tidak ada jadwal aku akan ke kantor untuk mengambil cuti satu bulan kedepan,besok kau ingin kemana?"Tanya Sehun balik

" _Molla_ "

"Yasudah ayo tidur ini sudah malam."Ajak Sehun sambil membenarkan letak tidur mereka

"Engg...Jaljayo hunnah"Jawab Luhan sambil memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir tipis Sehun

Beginilah posisi mereka,terlelap sambil memeluk satu sama kehangatan disetiap pelukan yang mereka lakukan.

Pagi ini cuaca di kota New York cukup yeoja cantik baru saja mengerjapkan matanya,menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina juga nampak seorang namja masih tertidur lelap sambil mendekap erat yeojanya, bisa dibilang namja itu tidur sambil memberikan _'back hug'._ Yeoja cantik itu hanya memilih untuk diam dan malah memandangi wajah pangeran tampan yang tidur dibelakangnya.

"Hey jangan memandangiku seperti tahu aku ini tampan saat tidur."Kata Sehun sambil terpejam dan dijawab kekehan dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Ada ada saja ..Good Morning tuan Oh"Kata Luhan,Bibir tipis nan manis itu mendarat tepat dibibir mungil Luhan sebagai jawaban 'Selamat Paginya'.Semburat merah kini mulai tampak dipipi mulus Luhan.

"Jam berapa ini?"Tanya Luhan

"Ini masih sangat pagi Lu,berbaringlah dulu"Jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendekap erat Luhan.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di tempat 'Bubble Tea' yang Sehun duduk manis dengan menyesap 'Bubble Tea' ?Jelas Luhan pernyataan dari salah seorang pelayan di caffe ini bahwa Sehun selalu berkunjung pada hari Minggu,dan Sehun pasti memesan dua Bubble Tea dengan rasa yang berbeda yaitu Taro dan Choco Bubble tidak pernah melupakan janjinya untuk meminum 'Bubble Tea' di hari minggu.

"See?Aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk 'Bubble Tea di hari Minggu'.Itu sudah seperti ritual wajib bagiku"Ujar Sehun sambil menyesap Choco BubbleTea nya.

"Haha _arraseo_.."Jawab Luhan dengan tawa kecil dibibirnya.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang menyusuri kota New York dengan berjalan tadi Sehun sudah mengajak Luhan untuk menaiki mobilnya,tetapi Luhan berpendapat berkata dengan berjalan kaki lebih sehat dari pada menaiki sebenarnya hanya tidak mau Luhan kecapekan,akhirnya ia pun harus mengalah dan menuruti permintaan hati Luhan berkata lain,menurutnya dengan berjalan kaki waktu berdua dengan Sehun akan lebih lama ketimbang menaiki ini Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengahabiskan waktu mereka dengan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tadi Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk membeli barang barang couple,ya contohnya seperti Coat,Syal,dan Sarung menurut mereka barang barang itu saat ini cocok dipakai saat ini, berhubung sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani dengan tenang,tidak terasa Luhan sudah dua minggu lebih berada di New Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan di New pun menepati janjinya untuk cuti satu inilah mereka setiap hari,terbangun dari tempat tidur yang sama,saling memberi ciuman 'Selamat Pagi',saling mengumbar hal yang berbau ada satu kekurangan disana,mungkin kalian semua sudah tau dengan jelas apa 'kekurangan' tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyatakan isi hati mereka dengan hanya terus mengumbar kata 'cinta' tanpa sebuah ikatan yang 'jelas'.Luhan pun merasakan betul kekurangan itu,ia hanya khawatir Sehun menganggapnya hanya seorang 'sahabat'.Sudah bertahun tahun bersama,sampai mereka sekarang menginjak usia takut suatu saat Sehun datang kepadanya dengan membawa seorang 'wanita'.Kurang lebih itulah yang Luhan pikirkan saat ini.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di apartement kini sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku penerbangan dikasurnya,sedangkan Luhan dari tadi hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya dan menaruh kepalanya dipaha dua jam mereka beraktifitas dalam diam,Sehun dari tadi juga sesekali mencatat sesuatu dibuku kecil miliknya.

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan tiba tiba

"Engg?"

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan lagi

"Ne?"

"Tak apa"Jawab Luhan merasa gemas dengan tingkah singkirkan semua buku buku yang ada dikasur,dan membawa Luhan kepangkuannya.

"Ada apa Lu?"Tanya Sehun sambil memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil dibibir Luhan

"Enggh..hentikan~"Jawab Luhan sambil merajuk

"Kau ini kenapa eum?"Tanya Sehun lagi

"Bosan"Jawab Luhan singkat sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya

"Jadi aku harus apa heum?"Tanya Sehun sambil memegang dagu tirus aba aba Sehun meraih bibir mungil Luhan dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Yasudah cepat mandi,kita akan keluar hari ini"Titah Sehun tiba tiba

"Jinjja?Yeay!Gomawo Oh Sehun"Jawab Luhan sambil memberi ciuman ciuman singkat di bibir tipis Sehun.

Disinilah Luhan dan Sehun sekarang,di sebuah kapal mereka sedang menyebrang menuju Pulau terlihat sangat antusias,terbukti dari tadi hingga saat ini Luhan hanya mengoceh dan seperti biasa Sehun selalu menjawab semua perkataan Luhan.

"Lu apa kau tidak lelah?"Tanya Sehun

"Tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"Tak apa"Jawab Sehun singkat

"Sehun ayo foto"Ajak Luhan sambil berlari mencari tempat yang pas untuk mengabadikkan gambarnya bersama Sehun

"Ne..."Sehun hanya menurut mengikuti diam Sehun memotret Luhan dari belakang dan mengUpload di akun Instagram caption

 **[My Endless Love ]**

Setelah selesai Sehun segera menyusul Luhan.

Tak terasa langit mulai bertabur cahaya jingga,menandakan bahwa bulan akan segera sedang melihat pemandangan New York dari dibalkon kamar bersama Sehun hari ini cukup Luhan terusik karena sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Lu.."Ujar Sehun tepat diperpotongan Leher Luhan

"Hmm..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah liburan ini selesai?"Tanya Sehun

" _Molla_ "Jawab Luhan sekenanya,kemudian membalikan tubuhnya agar dapat memandang wajah menangkup wajah mungil Luhan dan menepelkan kedua dahi mereka.

Sehun POV

Aku menarik napasku panjang,mengumpulkan semua keberanianku,untuk merangkai kata kata yang tepat

"Seriuslah ingin memulai dan mengakhiri hariku ingin saat aku membuka mataku dipagi hari yang kulihat adalah sekian banyak wanita yang ku jumpai, aku hanya merasa nyaman bila selalu menghangat ketika mengingatmu dan jantungku selalu berdebar lebih cepat dari yang ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau hanyalah aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak anakku rasa aku akan mengakhiri perjalanan panjangku,karena aku sudah tau dimana hatikku akan Luhan _would you marry me?_ "Ujarku gugup .

Kulihat dia menitihkan air matanya,isakan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir punggungnya pelan guna menenangkannya

"Yes I do"Ujar Luhan padaku dan sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirku dengan segera kubawa Luhan kedalam merasa amat lega mendengar jawaban dari mulut Luhan

 _ **5 tahun kemudian**_...

" _Appa wake up please_ "Teriak dua bocah perempuan berusia 4 tahun itu bersamaan,mereka menarik narik selimut yang Sehun pakai

"Haowen,Gaowen jangan ganggu _appa_ sayang. _Appa_ masih lelah"Ujar Luhan pada anak kembarnya hasil buah cintanya dan Sehun,sambil membuka tirai kamarnya.

" _Appa_ tidak lelah "Sahut Sehun dan langsung menggendong kedua anaknya menuju ruang dari tadi Sehun hanya berpura pura tidur

" _Appa_ aku ingin Liburan"Ujar yeoja kecil berambut panjang itu,rupanya mirip sekali dengan Luhan bisa dibilang sekarang ada 3 Luhan di istana pertama Luhan,kedua Haowen,dan yang ketiga adalah Gaowen

" _Popo_ dulu"Ujar Sehun segera kedua anak kembar itu mencium pipi pipi kanan dan Gaowen dipipi kiri yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mendekat kearah mereka

"Okayy,mau pergi kemana princess princess appa yang cantik ini heum?"Tanya Sehun sambil memberi kecupan dipipi anak anaknya

"I want to meet Granny and Grandpa in Shangai "Jawab Haowen

"Ne,i miss granny and grandpa~"Sahut Gaowen

"Ne,kalau begitu mandi akan memesan tiket untuk kita"Jelas Sehun pada malaikat malaikat Sehun adalah seorang pilot,jadi dia mudah saja mendapat tiket dengan tujuan manapun.

"Ne _Appa arraseo_. _Gomabseumnida appa_ "Ujar dua bocah kecil itu semangat,Sehun segera menurunkan Haowen dan Gaowen dari gendongannya,keduanya langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Bibi Jung tolong mandikan Haowen dan mereka,biarkan mereka saja yang kasih bi "Ujar Sehun lembut pada maidnya

"Baik Tuan"

" _Appa_ ,apa kami boleh membawa Bambi?"Teriak Haowen dari adalah anak anjing peliharaan keluarga kecil Sehun.

"Ne,tak apa"Sahut Sehun

"Selamat pagi Lu"Ujar Sehun dan memberikan kecupan manis dibibir Luhan

"Pagi..eumm,Sehun apa kau tidak lelah?"Tanya Luhan

"Selama itu untuk kalian,aku tidak akan pernah lelah karena kalian adalah semangatku "Ujar Sehun lembut sambil memeluk Luhan

'Terima kasih Tuhan,karena kau sudah mengirimkan Luhan untuku serta malaikat malaikat kecil yang melengkapi kehidupanku dan berjanji akan menjaga mereka semampuku'Ujar Sehun dalam hati.

 _'Tak pernah kusangka,aku mempunyai keluarga margaku menjadi Oh LuHan. Dan membangun sebuah istana mungil bersama sunbaeku,tetanggaku,seseorang yang kadang ku panggil oppa,dan sahabat OhSeHun Thanks for making my life complete'_

 _THE END_

 **My Endless Love...**

 _ **Where Happiness Comes Alive**_

 _Terimakasih buat Tuhan YME dan SMent yang sudah mendukung aku buat bikin FF ini_

 _고맙습니다 여로분들_

 _Yo yo yo~_ Akhirnya selezai juga FF pertamaku ya kalau aku ngePost FF di FFN pasti ada kata-kata yang kepotong,kan jadi gak nyambung -.- .Untuk selanjutnya aku HIATUS dulu untuk mempersiapkan FF the way ya kenapa coba Sehun and Luhan itu serasi banget,sayang banget Luhan namja ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋsoalnya aku berharap banget mereka mulai gila karena HunHan.훈한 is Real.

THANKS TO KALIAN semua yang udah MENERIMA Fanfic AKU ini dengan APA ADANYA

Jangan lupa review untuk chapter terakhir ini review주세요 review biar aku semangat buat FF lagi!Kalo bisa follow dan Favorite FF ini BYEE LOVE HUNHAN BYEE!DAHHHH!

훈한 내사랑 ㅋㅋㅋ

WE ARE ONE

Bye bye sampai berjumpa di FF selanjutnya 안녕 여로분

©2014-2015

•SummerWinter•

-present-


End file.
